The Hunter Chronicles: New Blood
by Mo Will
Summary: Carrying the burden of the hunter's blood since childhood, Sam has to cope with the changes in his body, which means he'll have to cope with them to save the people he loves. SamXElvis
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Not all credit goes to me, it also goes to my partner Melonsworth, who helped me through all of it.**_

 _ **Author's note 2: I don't own Fireman Sam nor the Character Hoshi, That character belongs to Hosty McGhosty (Which by the way, thanks again for letting me use.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review and give thanks to Melonsworth for helping me and Hosty for giving me permission to use her character.**_

Wales is a country rich in history. Many myths and folk tales have been made about it. However, one tale stands out among the rest. Long ago PontyPandy was a small village protected by beings of magic known as Hunters. These hunters were skilled in different kinds of magic: Elemental, Blood, and some even had the ability to change forms. Hunters kept PontyPandy safe from demons. These demons often had a swirl mark on them or wore a mask to hide their identity. When the demons were sealed away the hunters vanished. Their bloodline became harder and harder to maintain. A wicked storm blew in from the coast breaking the seal that kept dark magic locked away. The demons were released yet again. All seemed lost until one lone hunter wiped them out by using his own energy. However, this came with a cost. He ended up being cursed by the devil himself. It was said that during the month of the red moon, the hunter would make his appearance. Sporting Ginger hair and the mark of a demon on his hand." Charlie finished reading the story to his kids. He put the book down on the table. "Aww dad is that it?" Whined James. Charlie nodded. "good night you two.", "Goodnight dad," Sarah and James tucked themselves in while Charlie left the room, turning off the light, he sighed in thought, "I've read almost two series of the book and yet they want to hear more. Kids and their imaginations." Charlie said as he went to bed. Little did he know that the story would actually come to life one day.

It was now early in the morning in PontyPandy fire station a man with ginger hair and blue sky eyes was clocking in for today, "Good morning Sam," Said man turned and smiled at the women who greeted her, "Good morning Penny, where's Elvis?" , "He's upstairs cleaning, you know how he is." Sam laughed softly before advancing upstairs. Elvis hummed quietly to himself. He mopped the floor of the lounge. He heard someone making their way upstairs. He soon stopped what he was doing to take a look. His friend, Sam walked in. "morning Elvis." He greeted. "morning Sam." Murmured Elvis in return. Elvis was the really awkward one of the bunch. He had a nasty streak with the kitchen. It wasn't his fault when something burned. Some people just lack the talent needed for cooking. Sam smiled kindly at Elvis. "it's been rather quiet this morning." commented Elvis. "I know it's barely nine-thirty but I would like for something to happen today." Sam chuckled. "all in good time Elvis." Sam sat down on the couch. He picked up one of the magazines that had been sitting on the table and begun to flip through it. He tried his best to make sure people couldn't stare at the gaping scar on the back of his neck. He had an accident several months pior which nearly took his life. He had been left with a noticeably dark scar going down the center of his back. "anything interesting on the news today, Elvis?" he asked. He looked at his friend who was humming to himself again not really paying attention. "Huh...? Oh! Sorry Sam, I just have a lot on my mind today. No I haven't heard of anything interesting, except that Buck Douglas was going to be in PontyPandy for a while, don't really know much about him but I heard he was a good alien finder." Sam bit his lip. He sighed to himself. "why would he choose PontyPandy of all places to do an alien hunt?" he wondered. His instincts didn't sense anything of the supernatural presence. He had a feeling that once Buck got here, things were going to stir up. He also had the month of the blood moon to worry about. He touched the side of his neck at the thought of having to deal with burning sensations all week. Elvis shrugged. "I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind trying to spot one myself." Sam laughed softly. "I'm sure you would Elvis." Sam went back to reading his magazine. Elvis finished cleaning the lounge. "there." He put the cleaning supplies away. He took his spot by Sam. He had always admired his mentor for his bravery. He wanted to be just as brave as Sam one day. Sam ruffled Elvis' hair gently as he continued reading. Just then, before anyone could relax at this point, the fire alarm blared through the fire station. Sam and Elvis went down stairs to get their stuff, Station Officer Steels voice rang through the intercom "fire at Joe Sparkes' garage. Hannah Sparkes has been cornered by the flames." Sam quickly changed into his firefighting uniform. "we'll need to take Jupiter for this one." He turned to Penny. "Penny, your coming with me and Elvis in Jupiter." She saluted him. "Rodger that Sam." Sam climbed up into Jupiter and waited for his teammates to climb in with him.

It took a few minutes to get there but they managed to make it there on time, "Penny, you turn off the electric power. We don't want to spray anything that may be on. Elvis, you make sure that no one is inside. I'll take care of the fire." Sam instructed, "Roger that Sam," Penny and Elvis said in unison. Elvis grabbed one of the breathing operators and went inside the garage. Hannah coughed softly, she heard Elvis moving around inside. "right here Elvis!" she shouted. She waved to him. Elvis quickly dodged the incoming embers. He pushed Hannah safely out of the garage. Joe came running over. He gave his daughter a hug. "thank you Elvis." Elvis nodded at him. Sam helped Penny fight the fire with sticky foam. Once the fire was out, Sam went inside to investigate the source of the flames. He frowned finding a small gas can that had a cloth sticking out of it. He took a picture of it with his camera before putting it into a plastic bag to be examined. He walked out of the blackened garage with it. "did you put a cloth into gas can, Joe?" he asked. Joe shook his head. "no Sam. I went outside for a moment. Someone must have tossed it in there when I wasn't looking." Sam frowned. This was odd to him. "I'm just glad everyone is okay. In the future Joe, I would expect you to be a bit more careful."

Sam climbed back into Jupiter with his teammates. He heard Elvis talking to Penny about Alien Quest. "It said in the magazine that Buck Douglas was coming to PontyPandy and giving everyone an Alien Quest. He quoted that whoever finds the alien and gets a picture of it first will get a grand prize," Elvis said excitedly, "That sound like an adventure," Penny said, "Sound dangerous too, we should probably be careful and be alert if people in PontyPandy were to participate in it, understand?" , "Understood," Penny and Elvis said in unison. They made it back to the fire Station only to find two more people talking with Station Officer Steele. Sam frowned as he exited Jupiter. He watched the two people in question. He had a bad feeling about them.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got out of Jupiter they walked up closer only to discover the man they have all talked about, Buck Douglas Sam backed up a bit. Elvis was very excited by Buck's presence. He went over to chat with Buck. Sam stayed where he was. He knew this man was bad news. "Buck I'm so glad you came to PontyPandy." Chided Elvis. "Is true that you also do a show called The Hunter Chronicles?" He asked. He enjoyed seeing Buck talk with other hunters. He thought it was fascinating. Buck smiled, but Sam noticed a little bit of affection behind that smile and he didn't like that kind of affection, "Nathan, bring that camera over here." Nathan turned and shown his camera towards Buck and Elvis, "Now my boy, show those beautiful teeth and smile for the camera. Alright Nathan, lights, camera, action!" Nathan pressed a button which made the camera start recording. "Hello everyone in PontyPandy. I'm here at the Pontypandy fire station with this beautiful young man. What's your name?" Elvis blushed at the compliment but smiled. "I'm Elvis Criddlington." he replied. He was practically blushing from head to toe. Sam felt a little jealous. He did his best to avoid the cameras. Buck put his hand on Elvis' back. "What a lovely name my boy." he cooed. "So tell me a little bit about this wonderful Fire Station." Elvis beamed. "It's a two-floored building with lots to offer. My workmates are the best around." He looked around for Sam only to find him gone. "I would introduce you to Fireman Sam but he isn't here." Buck nodded. "How does it feel to be working alongside one of PontyPandy's most respected firefighters?" he asked. "It's awesome. He has taught me a lot about firefighting." He gushed. Buck smiled, "I see, so have you ever thought of joining the Alien Quest with other people in PontyPandy," , "Wish I could, but I'll be too busy to do so," , "That's understanding my boy, well that ends for our one hour conversation with the fire brigade, tune in next time. Ok, cut!" Nathan turned the camera off and put it with his equipment, "I must say, there hasn't been a young man that I've seen that could talk to the camera with such bravery." Buck's words made Elvis's blush come back, "T-Thank you,", "And I really meant what I said my boy, you really are beautiful, especially your eyes. I've never seen any that could be so blue like the sky." Elvis's blush darkened as he smiled.

Sam sat down at the table. He didn't really want to be on camera. He did feel uneasy around Buck and worried for Elvis' safety. He heard his phone buzz quietly in his pocket. He picked it up.

 **Sam: hello?**

 **?: Hello Samuel, long time no see**

 **Sam: What do you want Anika?**

 **Anika: now, now is that any way of greeting an old friend? Listen I'm going to be in town later and wanted to see if you were going to be available.**

 **Sam: I won't as of right now. I have work. I do get out later this afternoon**

 **Anika: grand. Maybe I can swing by your place?**

 **Sam: sure, just don't get any hairbrained ideas**

 **Anika: Mi Amor you don't have to worry about that happening. I'll see you later**

Sam hung up on her. He put his phone back in his pocket. He heard the sound of footsteps on the staircase next to the lounge. Sam turned and saw Elvis and Penny coming up the stairs, but something was different. Elvis looked dazed and happy. Sam looked at Penny in question, "Buck kept flirting with Elvis, telling him how 'beautiful' he looked and how beautiful his blue eyes were, and Elvis didn't do anything to stop it, if anything he actually looked like he liked it." Penny explained. Sam felt the feeling of jealousy creep up again as he watched Elvis look out the window with the same dazed look. Sam let out a small growl of annoyance. "I have someone that I will be meeting up with later." he told Penny. "I may just leave early if the station is really quiet today." He eyed Elvis carefully. He didn't know why he was so jealous over another man flirting with Elvis. A part of him did not like that idea too much. He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on the book he was reading. The text in the book was written in a language only he could understand. He looked over his shoulder on occasion to watch Elvis. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Buck to flirt with him. Sam tried to let it go but no matter how hard he tried his protective instincts kept reminding of the whole thing. He put his book down. He decided to go over to Elvis. "See anything interesting out there?" asked Sam, but Elvis was not really listening so Sam just rolled his eyes and let Elvis keep daydreaming.

After a few hours, the station was still quiet. Sam was about to clock out when he suddenly heard Elvis rambling about Buck, "He's just so amazing! I can't believe he actually said that I looked beautiful!" Sam, who now had enough of it turned around, "It's not like he's the only one who compliments you," Elvis turned and looked at Sam, "Well this is actually the first time that any celebrity actually complimented me." , "And? Look, all I'm saying is too watch yourself." Elvis slightly glared at him, "What's wrong with Buck saying that I look good?" "Nothing is just men like him are trouble." Sam gritted his teeth together. He tried to keep his calm. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go." He went down the hallway. He slid his card into the scanner and typed in his clock-out number. He then headed downstairs. He felt really bad for ragging on Elvis like that. He didn't know what came over him. He sighed tucking his hands into his pockets. He walked back to his house where a black BMW sat parked in his driveway. He had a sneaky feeling he already knew who it was. He pushed open the front door. Anika looked up from her tea. "Hello Samuel. I was expecting you." She moved the spoon around in her cup gently. He sat down next to her. "So how is life outside of hunting?" she asked. "Fine. I'm a firefighter now." Anika took a sip of her tea. "You appear to enjoy your job. Small talk isn't why I came here though. I heard Buck Douglas was going to be here. Word amongst the Hunters is that Buck is claiming to be a hunter himself. I've been sent to do an investigation on him." "And what have you found?" Sam asked. Anika put her tea cup down on the table with a worried expression, "Sam, that man is trouble, he won't kill anyone I'll tell you that, but he will hurt anyone that tries to get in his way. I advise you to watch your back, as well as your teammates if any one of them are acquainted with him,", "Actually there is one that is really acquainted, and it's my partner Elvis. Buck keeps flirting with him and it makes me jealous and worried for some reason." Anika smiled at this, "Well, number one: you're just worried for his safety. Number two: I think you might be in love with him." Sam's eyes widened as he blushed darkly, "In love? With my partner?", "You are showing the signs of a person that may have feelings for another." Anika explained, "But that's impossible! I'm his mentor, and best friends! What would other people think of me if I say that I'm in love with another man?", "Sam, it shouldn't matter if you're in love with a guy. You're still a firefighter and you're still the hero next door to everyone's eyes", "True, but even if what you say about Buck is true, Elvis probably won't listen to me. He's too much of a fan to Buck,", "Hmm...Maybe if I go with you and explain it to him, maybe he will listen," Sam smiled at Anika, "Remind me again why you're my longtime friend?" Anika laughed, "Hey, just because I flirt with a lot of men, get my self-arrested a few times, and become a heart breaker, you're the only one that gets me out of trouble. So now I can return the favor." Sam sighed a bit. "I am worried about my blood being an issue. No one knows that I'm a hunter yet. I'm just worried about if Elvis finds out he'll get hurt." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry about him my dear. You let Sniper Grandma take care of him." He looked down at the ground remembering the last person he was with. "Being a Hunter is nothing to be frighten of my dear. Your blood is the reason why others are still alive." she comforted. "Anika, I can't control it. During the month of the red moon he could be in some serious danger." She shook her head. "Do not be afraid of your gift, Samuel. If you show fear then it will rule over you." Sam nodded as he got up, "We might as well return to the fire station now, before it's too late." Anika got her stuff before heading outside the door with Sam


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the fire station they immediately went upstairs to find Penny talking to Elvis, "Penny, Elvis!" Sam called. Penny turned but Elvis kept his back towards Sam, "What now? I suppose you're here to tell me that I need a bodyguard now, right?" Elvis said, still very annoyed with Sam for his behavior earlier. "no, Elvis I have someone here who wishes to talk to you." Anika stepped forward. She crossed her arms looking at Elvis. "now now, that isn't anyway to address your elder, Youngster." she said sternly. Anika was a tad bit taller than Elvis. There was a motherly tone in her voice when she spoke to him. "I need to talk to you about Buck. It's rather important so I don't want you to waste my time with that sharp tongue of yours." Her dark blue eyes narrowed gently at him. "sit down on the couch and let Sniper Mom do all the talking." She motioned for Sam to leave him be with Elvis. "now Nijo, why on earth do you trust this man so much hm?" she asked. She leaned in close to hear Elvis' answer. She tried her best not to make him look like a child in front of Penny. "I just thought of him as a good guy, sure he's attractive and all, but I just like to hear compliments from him since he's so popular.", "Well my boy, I can tell you this. You best start listening to your friend from now on, because he's telling the truth about Buck. He's no good, watch your back. And another thing, you might want to consider apologizing to Sam for the way you've been acting with Buck. It made him quite jealous if I say so myself." Elvis looked at Anika confused, "Jealous? What was he jealous for?", "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Anika said as she went back down stairs. Anika smiled at Sam. "your turn." She slid a hand past his shoulder. Sam sighed. "you didn't have to tell him that." Anika just chuckled. "play nice boys." Sam headed up the stairs. He let out a small sigh as he walked over to Elvis. "the hell are you jealous about?" asked Elvis. "I just don't like the idea of another guy flirting with you." Elvis scoffed. "it's like you don't trust me! If another guy flirting with me bothers you so much then don't look!" Sam was taken back by Elvis' sudden anger. "look, I just care about you okay? I'm only looking out for you." Elvis' eyes narrowed. "don't. I'm a grown a** man I can take care of myself." he countered. He pushed past Sam. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some chores to do." Sam leaned against the wall. Anika came back up the stairs. "I see the conversation went well." she mused. Sam shook his head. "no, it didn't." He put his face in his hand. She put a hand on his shoulder. "don't let it bug you too much dear. Besides I need to talk to you about something."

Sam made tea for the both of them. Anika sat in the recliner across from Sam. "I really need you to help me with this investigation." Sam shook his head. "I'm not coming back to work for the organization. I told you guys my place is here." Anika stirred her spoon around in her cup. "funny, your mom said the same thing when she first left. Look at what happened to her." Sam gritted his teeth. "You want to protect Elvis, right? If you work for us he will be safe." Sam looked up at her. "you know everyone here better than we do. I know you left your hunter heritage behind but I think it's time you embraced it again. I heard that your sister is also lurking around. It would appear he dodged your old brother's seal. Buck and Ashley are the only two threats we've detected thus far. She's coming for you Sam. She may do more harm to Elvis." Sam had a hesitate look on his face. The thought of losing Elvis flashed across his mind. He knew she was right. "Fine. I'll work with you but after that I want you guys to leave me alone." she smiles. "now that's a good boy."

Anika noticed that Penny was listening in on them. "I know your over there." Anika raised her voice. "come over here." Penny carefully walked over to them. "you speak to no one about what him and I have discussed. If you so much as breath a word I will put you down myself. Am I clear?" Anika eyed Penny who nodded slowly. "I don't believe I heard you. Do I make myself clear?" Penny's voice shook. "y-y-yes ma'am. I promise I won't say a word." Penny walked over to the kitchen part of the lounge. Anika took a sip of her tea. "we don't need a prying ear when it comes to our manners. I suggest you learn to not creep my dear." Anika put her cup back down on her plate. "well I hate to leave but I must go, dear." Anika shook hands with Sam. "I'll see you back at your place. I just need to talk to Darian about getting a base camp set up." Sam nodded. He watched Anika leave the station.

Hoshi had come home with Ben. He punched his mentor lightly in the shoulder. "I can't believe you fell off Titan." Ben swatted at Hoshi who dodged. "I'm not the one who pushed me off the boat." Bronwyn shook her head at the both of them. "hey mom." greeted Hoshi. "I'm staying over at Ben's house tonight. I was wondering if you could cook us some food." Bronwyn smiled. "I don't see why not. Just be careful dear." Hoshi nodded. "always am." He sat down at the table. "I imagine you're going to be busy this week, Mom?" he asked. Bronwyn shrugged. "I don't think so. People will be too busy trying to find aliens. Even your father is out on his boat looking for some." Hoshi shook his head rolling his eyes. "chertov durak." he muttered in Russian. "Hoshizora Gekko-Jones I heard that!" snapped Bronwyn. "your dad is not a damned fool. You know he just has a knack for these kinds of things." Hoshi looked at his mom. "and you also know he has a knack for getting into trouble. Bronwyn handed Hoshi a brown bag that had him and Ben's dinner in it. "have fun you too." she gave her a son a kiss on the cheek.

Hoshi and Ben walked out of the café. The both of them looked up to see a dark red flare flying into the sky. "that must be my dad! Ben! Call Fireman Sam!" Ben dialed the number for 9-1-1 and called for the firefighters. Back at the fire station the alarm blared through. Station Officer Steele turned on the intercom, "There's been an emergency flare down at the harbor," Sam, Penny, and Elvis went into Jupiter and drove down to the harbor. Ben and Hoshi changed into their Ocean Rescue uniforms. Hoshi climbed aboard Titan with Ben. "I hope dad is okay." he whispered. He heard the door to the ORC open.


	4. Chapter 4

Titan rolled out into the sea where Ben then navigated out to where the red flare was shot at. Sam, Elvis and Penny made it there on time to the harbor where they went into the ORC. Sam took Juno, Penny and Elvis took Neptune. Hoshi leaned over the edge. He saw his father's boat stalled but not his father. " dad!" He yelled. Panic started to settle in. " dad?" He called again. He used the search light to try and find him. He spotted something yellow floating in the water. Hoshi dived down into the choppy waves after it. He grabbed it with his hand pulling it out of the water. It was Charlie's bloodstained jacket. Hoshi looked around. " dad!" He hoped his father could hear him crying out for him.

Sam slowed Juno to a stop. "Charlie!" yelled Sam. He took out his flashlight. He spotted a dark red spot growing in the water. "CHARLIE!" he rushed close to it. He suddenly grew sick. He saw his brother clinging to a bit of wood. He had blood coming from an open wound on his stomach. Sam quickly got on the radio. "Penny, I'm north of your location. I need you guys over here now." his voice was frantic. He reached into the water for his brother. He grabbed his brother out of the water. His heart missed several beats as he peered at the three long claw marks on his body. Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. "Brother?" he croaked. He heard Penny and Elvis vastly approaching.

Penny helped Sam lay Charlie down in Neptune. She began doing CPR on him. "come on Charlie." she begged. Hoshi swam close to Neptune. He climbed aboard the small boat. He quickly changed back into his human form. He tossed his arms around his dad whimpering. "Sam, you have to help dad. You have to save him." he begged. Hoshi began sobbing into his dad's chest. "papa please. You have to wake up." he whimpered. Penny continued doing CPR until she faintly heard a soft cough, she looked and saw that it was Charlie who now started breathing, "Dad!" Hoshi cried out as he gently hugged Charlie, "Hey there sonny boy, your dad's not going anywhere yet," Charlie croaked.

They made it back into the harbor where an ambulance took Charlie away to the hospital. Everyone went back home except for Sam and Elvis. Sam was gripping on the railing, trying not to cry. Elvis came over and put a hand in his shoulder, "Don't try to hold it in Sam, just let it out. I won't tell anyone," Sam looked at Elvis for a second, then he started thinking of the possibility of losing his brother, which caused him to immediately break down into tears. He hugged Elvis tight as he sobbed. Elvis felt Sam's tears land on his shoulder. Elvis rubbed Sam's back gently. "there, there. Let it out." he whispered. He felt Sam's hold on him get tight. Elvis leaned against him. "he'll be okay. He isn't going to die that easily." whispered Elvis. Sam sniffed pulling away. "I saw the scars on his body. Those don't look like scars a rock would produce." Sam wiped away his tears. "are you saying he was attacked by something in the water?" asked Elvis. "possibly. My brother isn't that careless enough to injure himself that way." He took Elvis' hand suddenly. "I need to talk to Anika. Come on." he whisked Elvis off with him. Elvis looked up at Sam. He didn't know why Sam was acting so strangely all of a sudden.

Anika was waiting for Sam. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. "so, your saying your brother was attacked?" she asked. He nodded. "what kind of scars were on his body?" Sam thought for a moment. "he had three gaping scars. It looked like some sort of creature tore him open." Anika put her cup of tea down. "I'll send Darian to Newtown hospital to check him over. In the meantime, I want you to keep a close eye on his family. Are you sure it isn't his half breed son?" Sam nodded. "Hoshi wouldn't hurt his dad. The claw marks didn't look like someone of an otter species." Elvis looked at Sam very confused as to what he was talking about. "uh Sam. Do you want to explain what the hell is going on here?" Sam motioned for Elvis to go into the kitchen. "Look Elvis, you're the only one I can trust, so I need you to promise that no matter what I tell you, you don't tell anyone, understand." Elvis nodded. Sam sighed before he continued, "Elvis, I'm a hunter. A hunter of demons. My bloodline was suppose to be kept a secret, but you're the only one that can know. That's why I wanted you to watch yourself around Buck, because he might just have a connection to the monsters that are out there." Elvis stared at him in disbelief. "You're in more danger than you realize Elvis." Whispered Sam. " you've come between hunters and those who think they are hunters. If you want to stay alive you have to listen to me." There was a commanding tone in his voice. Elvis could only nod before he spoke, "What do I need to do?" Sam sighed in relief, he was glad to have Elvis's trust again, "All you need to do is stay close. I'll be escorting you home every now and then to make sure your safe. Stay clear out of Bucks way, don't worry. If he tries to make a move, I'll know." Sam explained, before he could take his leave, Elvis grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Sam turned and saw Elvis with a small blush on his face, "I'm sorry, for not trusting you. I'm grateful that you care about me." Sam smiled at him, "it's okay Elvis. I know you don't like it when people fret so much about you." he put an arm around Elvis' shoulder. "Anika and I will take turns watching the perimeter. We don't want my sister to come back for round two." He took Elvis back to his house.

He decided to stand guard of the grounds around Elvis' house. He stood firmly in front of Elvis' front door keeping his gaze fixated on the scenery around him. The only light that Sam could use to see was from the moon. He was thankful it wasn't a blood moon or else poor Elvis would fall victim of his frenzy. "Sam?" Sam turned and saw that it was Elvis with a blanket wrapped around him because it gets a little breezy around night time, "Elvis? What are you doing up?", "I couldn't sleep," Elvis stood next to Sam as he looked at the moon, "The moon looks so beautiful at night," The moon's beam was shining very brightly, creating a beautiful glow around PontyPandy. It was all very quiet except for the wind blowing. Sam took a moment to look at Elvis who was looking at the moon. He noticed how beautiful Elvis looked, the moon was shining in his blue eyes, the wind was blowing in his blue hair, it was a breath-taking sight. Sam was so caught up on his daze that he didn't notice that he got caught staring, "W-What?" Elvis stuttered, a little embarrassed but curious to why his mentor was looking at him that way. Sam looked away politely. He giggled softly under his breath. "nothing." he mused. He looked back at the moon. He felt Elvis tugging at his arm. "what's wrong Elvis?" He asked. "you should come inside. You can't sleep standing up." whispered Elvis. Sam hesitated before following Elvis inside. Elvis got a cot set up for Sam. He made sure it was nice and warm. "there." He turned to face Sam. "good night." Sam nodded. "good night Elvis." Sam settled down on the cot.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's dreams were not pleasant, he dreamt about the blood moon raining its terror on him, him losing control, and hurting the person he cared about most, "ELVIS!" Sam screamed as he abruptly sat up. He looked around to see that he was still in Elvis's house, "Sam?" Sam turned and saw that it was Elvis who came to check on him when he heard him scream, "Are you all-" Before Elvis could finish, Sam ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Sam's grip was rather firm on Elvis. Elvis blushed brightly. "um Sam?" Sam pulled away gently. "sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Sam put a hand on his own arm. Elvis shook his head. "no, it's fine I'm glad you did. Are you okay?" Sam nodded. "yeah just a bad dream is all." Sam went back to his cot. He laid down on it. Elvis followed him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked. Sam blushed. "If you want to. I don't care." Elvis sat down next to him. Sam curled up behind Elvis falling asleep. Elvis smiled. He stroked Sam's hair.

Next morning at the fire station everything was quiet, it was relaxing really. Anika came over to talk to Sam about the sightings, "Your departure for our investigation will soon be here next week, and so far, I haven't got any bad readings on anything. So, we can relax for a while, by the way, are you and Elvis going to be leaving early?", "In a little bit, why?", "Well, wouldn't it be the perfect time to settle down," The sly smirk on Anika's face told Sam on what she meant, "Wait a minute! You mean...You want me to ask Elvis on a date? Impossible, what if he says no?!", "Look here boy, you only got a week to relax, do you really want to waste it on doing nothing? Now look, just ask him out to the beach side and I'll take care of the rest. Be confident, puff out that muscled chest of yours and show your stuff." Sam was blushing from head to toe, "How do you even know I like him in that way?", "Boy, it doesn't take cupid to figure out how you feel for that boy. You obviously like him." Sam thought for a moment. Yes, he did think Elvis was attractive in all, but his looks were just a bonus. What Sam really loved was the personality that Elvis had overall. Without any more questions, he nodded, "Good, now go upstairs and be a man lover boy," Sam was shaking a bit but he shook it off and went upstairs. When he saw Elvis, who had his back turned, he took a deep breath and went up to him with confidence, "Elvis?" he called. Elvis looked up from the counter. "yeah?" He noticed Sam was shaking. He quickly ran over to his friend. "Sam? You okay?" he asked. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam blushed madly. "I have a very important question to ask you. Um." Sam looked away. He coughed into his hand nervously. "so, I have a week off to relax and I was wondering... if you wanted to...ya know spend it together?" he asked. He bit his tongue waiting to hear the worse. Elvis beamed. "yeah! Let's do it!" Sam let out a sigh of relief. "I honestly thought you were going to say no." Elvis tilted his head to the side. "why would you think that?" he asked. "I dunno..." Sam kept his gaze focused away from Elvis. Elvis hugged Sam tightly. "I don't mind hanging out with you. All you have to do is ask. After all you are my babysitter for the week." he added grinning. Sam gave Elvis a playful swipe. Elvis ducked out of his grasp sticking his tongue out at him. "So, what time and where do you want to meet?" Elvis asked, "Over on the beach side, at nine o clock.", "Formal or casual?", "Try doing a little bit of both, don't want to be too fancy or too casual." Elvis smiled, "Okay then, it's a date." Sam chuckled nervously. "Oh, I wouldn't call it that, Elvis." Anika had overheard them talking. "It's a date!" she yelled. Sam shook his head putting his face into his hand. "your dudes, not chicks! It's a date!" Sam turned around. In clear, well-spoken Welsh he yelled: "Cau dy ben!" (shut up!) Elvis smiled up at Sam. He loved seeing the romantically awkward side of him. Anika just giggled softly. "I ship it!" Sam looked away again, very embarrassed about Anika's carless rambling.

Sam waited for Elvis to get changed. He figured he would change into his civical clothes once Elvis returned. Elvis came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a white shirt and black workout shorts. Sam smiled at him. "alright it' s my turn." Anika pointed at the duffle bag on the couch. "I brought you some clothes from home. I've even had a word with your superior about having the week off." Anika took a sip of her tea. "you know for an old dude, He sure seems cool about certain things." Sam nodded. "I wouldn't call him old though." Sam grabbed his clothes out of his duffle bag. Anika had packed him his tan shorts and his blue flannel. Anika took another sip of her tea. "don't be long love." She mused.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny walked up the steps. "are you planning on working like that today then Elvis?" she asked noticing her friend was in a different set of clothes. "no. I'm going to the beach with Sam." he replied leaning against the back side of the couch. Sam came out of the bathroom. He tossed his work uniform into the duffle bag. He closed it afterwards. "alright I'm ready." Elvis nodded. He looked at the clock. "you go ahead Elvis. I just need to talk to Sam real quick." murmured Anika. Elvis nodded. He waved to Sam before leaving the room. Anika grew serious looking at Sam. She threw Penny a look. Penny looked away from them carefully. "Darian took a look at Charlie's injuries. They look like small otter marks." Sam raised an eyebrow. "are you sure? You know how crafty Kora is. I doubt Hoshi would harmed him." Anika nodded. "I'm not saying Hoshi did it. Considering female otters leave bigger marks than that." Sam looked confused. "Hoshi's otter form is a lot bigger than the average half-breed otter. I know that he's a dude but his form is a chick." Anika put her cup of tea down. "going back to his injuries, it's very possible that Kora took on an otter form to hurt Charlie. I don't know why she would pick him of all targets." Sam sighed. "I don't know either. I don't like the vibes I'm getting from this either. Thanks for keeping me up to date, Anika." Anika nodded. "it's my pleasure dear."

Meanwhile,

Buck had arranged to meet with someone in the old Red Moon Cavern. He grimanced feeling the dirty water from the creek above him leak through the roof. He looked at his watch again. "sorry I'm late." came a female voice. Buck saw a dark red haired women walk into view. "hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long." Buck smiled kindly. "it's no problem. I heard that you wanted to meet up with me?" She nodded. "I'm Kora Peyton. I have a little job that could use your expertise." Buck motioned for her to continue. "you see, I have a hunter problem. My brothers, Samuel and Darian, are both hunters that need to be removed from PontyPandy as quickly as possible." Buck raised an eyebrow. "How?" She walked around him. "very simple. Your going to keep them distracted. I have a little plan to poison the moon with blood tonight." Buck crossed his arms. "what do I get in return for helping you?" he asked. "I can help you get that little boy you've been lusting over." Buck smiled, "I'm listening," Kora smirked as she started explaining the plan, "After they get a little break, you go back to PontyPandy, and you will make sure that the blue haired boy is drawn away from Samuel. That way, I can poison the moon and rain terror on my brothers, and you will be able to get the boy you desire, since he will be so heartbroken to have his lover dead so quickly. You will be there to comfort him and he will be all yours when I'm done." Buck started laughing, "It's a deal then," They both shook hands, "But wait, Sam might be on alert for the blood moon tonight," Kora looked at him for a moment, "As much as I hate waiting, you're right. Guess we'll just have to wait another night to poison the moon with blood. We'll give them a little time to relax, until they're so relaxed that they wont notice the blood moon then."

Back at the fire station,

Elvis was outside waiting for Sam. In all honesty, he was nervous as well, he never imagined dating a man. Then again, his crush on Penny has subsided and he's never been interested in any women. 'I wonder why...' Elvis thought, his thoughts were interrupted when Sam came out the door, "You ready?" Sam asked. Elvis smiled and nodded as he followed Sam to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked along the beach with Elvis. He stood rather close to Elvis, guarding him more then walking with him. Sam kept looking around them. Elvis frowned. "Will you relax, Sam? There's no danger here." Sam sighed. He paused closing his eyes. "Sorry Elvis. It's a force of habit." Elvis moved a hand under his chin. He leaned against Sam's chest. Sam enjoyed Elvis' touch. A deep hum came out of his chest. "So Sam, I have to ask. How can you identify a hunter?" Sam opened his eyes when Elvis pulled his hand away. "It's kind of difficult really. There's a certain marking that appears on a child when they are born." Sam lifted up the back of his shirt. There was a small lightning bolt with three dots making a half moon under it. "Each marking stands for a class of hunter. There are only three known classes: Tiefling, Lupine, and Draco." Elvis sat on a rock with Sam. "If a child isn't carrying the hunter blood, the mark will go away. I found this out when I had been taken out of my home with Darian, Charlie, and Kora. Charlie had a mark on his hand when he was younger but it faded away the minute the organization took us to the cliffs. It's a good thing for him. I don't want Charlie to have to deal with this dangerous lifestyle I live." whispered Sam. "I had to beg them not to kill Charlie. I didn't want them to take him away like they did my birth mother." Sam looked down at the ground in front of him. "I hate being a hunter. I never asked for these powers. Somehow, I ended up cursed with them." He looked at the tattoo curled around his arm. "I'm always afraid of losing my family. Charlie doesn't understand all of this yet. I'm not sure if he even remembers that night on the cliffs." Elvis put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't want you to know either. Something is telling me to protect you from this double life that I live. The only person who was suppose to know was Station Officer Steele. I wanted to tell him everything." Sam seemed sad. "He's been the only real dad figure I had since my father passed away. I owe him my life. Sam felt Elvis grab his hand, as he looked up he saw Elvis's serious expression, "Sam, it doesn't matter to me whether you live a double life or not. I still want to be beside you no matter what," After that he hugged Sam tightly. Sam blushed as he hugged Elvis back. When they pulled apart they looked into each others' eyes. Sam stared for a moment, before he looked up and saw Anika watching them. She was giving him silent signals, 'Kiss him!' she signaled. Sam blushed as he gave a silent 'no' signal. Anika glared which gave Sam a warning that said, 'Kiss him now or I'll throw you off a cliff with your hands tied behind your back!' Sam gulped and did what he was told, "Um...Elvis?" Elvis looked at Sam straight in the eye, "Yes Sam?" , "Do you mind if I...um...If I...Kiss you?" Elvis's eyes widened as he blushed, "S-sure, I don't mind. B-but it will be my first kiss so please excuse my bad kissing skills."

Sam brought his lips down on Elvis' gently. Elvis closed his eyes leaning into his kiss. He held Sam close to him running his hands down his back. Elvis made out with Sam on the beach. Anika took a picture of the kiss. She smiled looking down at it. She knew she had the take this picture in case Sam somehow forgot. Elvis pulled away leaning against Sam's chest. Sam felt really warm next to him. "if there's a moment that I can spend with you, I'll take it." he touches the side of Sam's face. "your a really good friend to me. I'll love you no matter what form you take. No matter how much time I have left." He rested his hand underneath Sam's chin. Sam bent down and kissed Elvis again. He wanted to remember how good Elvis tasted and what he felt like. He dragged Elvis close to him growling protectively. Elvis was his and he was going to make it so. He trailed his lips away from Elvis'. He began kissing down Elvis' throat. He felt Elvis' steady pulse underneath his skin. Some part of Sam grew really lustful. *later* he told himself. *now is not the time to do this. You can't give into your urges like that* He pulled away from Elvis. He smiled as he kissed Elvis again

Elvis and Sam spent the rest of the day on the beach together. Sam tossed his pillow down on the cot. He took off his shirt so he could rest comfortably. When he pulled his shirt off his shoulder, he revealed the long dark scar he had on his back. On the lower part of his back sat his tattoo. Sam sighed laying down on his side. He kept the blinds in the house closed to keep out the moonlight. Elvis came down the stairs about a few hours later to find Sam sleeping on the floor again. Sam's hips were covered up by the blanket. Elvis saw the scar on Sam's back. It looked like it never healed properly. Elvis frowned and knelt down to touch it. "I wonder how he got that scar." he whispered. Sam stirred once before going to sleep. Elvis ran a finger up and down his spine. The skin showed a deadly shade of pink. "this doesn't feel natural." Sam growled pulling away from Elvis suddenly. He tossed the blanket past his shoulder. Elvis got back up again. He headed upstairs.

The next morning came,

Kora was down in the cavern. She finally had her spells together. "finally. It's in place." She smiled. She turned to Buck. "we are ready to get started my dear. I'm going to go into the lower part of the caverns and begin my preparations. All you have to do is just watch the magic happen." Buck nodded. "then let us begin." Kora went down further into the caverns. The water leaked more through the cracks in the ceiling. A snake slithered slowly across the cobblestone path. The tunnel filtered out into a chamber. In the center of the chamber, sat an old stone tablet. It had some scriptures written on it which glew a faint red in the darkness. Kora sat down in front of it. A dark red circle appeared underneath her. A black vine stabbed her in the arm extracting blood as payment for her time. Kora bandaged herself up afterwards. She began chanting in front of the stone. The markings on the stone suddenly began glowing brighter. A red beam was shot out into the sky.

The beam made contact with the skies above cascading it into darkness. A dome soon appeared over the town of PontyPandy. The skies turned a deep black and the sun was blocked out. Kora had to use a bit more of her power to make the red moon appeared. It's bright light shined coating the doom. Sam grunted feeling a bolt of pain shoot through him. "Sam?" asked Elvis. He noticed his friend starting to shake. Sam began twitching in unnatural ways. "Sam?" Elvis backed away slowly. "Elvis." growled Sam through gritted teeth. He fell to his knees gripping the carpet. "Elvis...run." he rasped. He cried out feeling his skin beginning to burn. "you can't see me like this! go away!" he ordered. His young apprentice froze in fear. *I can't control it. I can't control it* thought Sam. He gritted his teeth. Fangs grew in his mouth. He twisted his head back letting out a blood crudling howl. Sam's uniform began to rip. Devilish spikes grew out through his skin including the two horns that grew out of his forehead. Elvis paled whimpering. He rushed over to his mentor. Sam struggled to get out of his clothes. His shirt finally burst opened. Elvis lowered Sam's jeans to avoid them from getting ruined as well. Sam punched Elvis away from him leaving three markings across Elvis' shoulder. Elvis held his shoulder crying. Sam finally finished changing. He roared loudly going straight for Elvis. Elvis braced for impact waiting for Sam's fangs to tear through him. He heard the wall crack behind him as Sam missed Elvis. "you can't see me like this." growled Sam. He appeared to be fighting this version of him. Sam held his head. "I'm sorry. I'm too dangerous." Elvis held onto Sam. "Sam you can fight this." Sam shoved Elvis away from him. "No! stay away! You will get hurt!" Sam's eyes turned a deep shade of red. He roared at Elvis striking his apprentice. He left Elvis with three scars across his right eye. Sam realized what he had done and ran off into the darkness. He couldn't believe he had hurt Elvis the way he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Elvis sat there on the ground mortified by what just happened to him. He hurt all over from where Sam attacked him. That didn't stop him from chasing after Sam. Sam had ducked in an alleyway wanting to keep out of the light. The dome made it harder for him to hide. His skin burned again. He screamed in pain falling to his knees. A deep thirst grew in his throat. He held his throat trying to make the pain stop. "Sam?" came a familiar voice. Penny stood at the end of the alleyway. She had only heard Sam screaming. Sam eyed Penny. He got to his feet. He could smell the blood flowing through her veins. His nose was alert to her warmth. Penny suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. That thing wasn't Sam. She began to back to away. Sam roared at her. He went right for her. Penny bolted for the safety of the fire station with Sam hot on her heels. Her heart threatened to exploded right out of her chest. His claws just inches away from her back. Penny shut her eyes, waiting for impact but it never came, she opened her eyes and saw Elvis standing right in front of her, "Sam, look at me! I know you're in there, please..! Don't leave us like this! Don't leave me, I know you can fight this! Please, I love you!" Sam shrank back. He called out in pain again as he tried to fight the beast that had taken over his body. There was a deep thirst growing within him. He snarled at Elvis. Sam held his throat falling to the ground again. It burned and it burned badly. A dart came out of nowhere landing behind Sam's neck. Sam soon blacked out. Anika walked up to the both of them. "are you okay?" she asked. Penny nodded. "I'm fine now that Elvis came to my rescue." Elvis was holding his shoulder. His eye was still bleeding from where Sam struck him. Anika began dragging Sam away. "come on you two. You've seen enough."

Anika took Sam back to his house. She had him locked up in the basement tied to the wall. She made sure it was nice and dark down there. A bright red glow surrounded Sam. He changed back into his former self. Elvis limped over to him. "Sam?" he whispered. Sam opened his eyes slowly. He had not a clue as to what happened to him. "Elvis?" He rasped. Elvis' blood was calling to him. Sam whimpered. "Stay away please." he begged. Elvis didn't back away. He wasn't scared of Sam. He reached out for him slowly. "Elvis. I'm warning you." croaked Sam. "I will end up hurting you again. Please don't touch me." Elvis knew what Sam needed. "Just take me." He offered Sam his wrist. Sam groaned turning his head away. "Elvis I can't. I won't." Elvis offered it again. "Sam just do it." Sam looked at Elvis, he saw the seriousness in his eyes. With hesitation, he bit Elvis's wrist. Elvis flinched as the pain surged through his body, blood dripping off his wrist. After a few seconds, Sam pulled back, relief going through his whole body, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Elvis just smiled through his pain, "You know what? I couldn't care less if you hurt me. As long as you're okay, I don't care,"

Sam saw the scars on his face. He frowned. He felt really bad for Elvis. "what have I done?" he asked. "what have I done? You shouldn't be around me." he whispered. Elvis hugged Sam tightly. "Elvis." he warned. Elvis shook his head. "no. I'm yours now. You marked me as yours. I don't care if you are a monster, Sam. I want to work through this with you." Sam gritted his fangs. Tears welled up in his eyes. Anika opens the door. "back away from him, Elvis. He's in a bloody thirsty state." Elvis shook his head. "if he needs blood he can take some from me." Anika sighs crossing her arms. "well I have bad news. You'll never be able to go out again until I can find a way to break this spell. In the mean time, Elvis, I know this is going to sound harsh: I want you to stay away from Sam. He's had a taste of you now. Unfortunately, creatures of his species are known to kill the ones they love." Elvis gulped. "no. I'm not leaving him. You can't make." Anika pulled Elvis away from Sam. "we're doing it for your own safety. Sam is dangerous in this state." Elvis' pleads triggered Sam's protective state. "I'm not going away from him! Get off me!" spat Elvis. He struggled to get out of Anika's grasp. Sam broke free of his chains growling. He slammed into Anika ripping her away from Elvis. He stood over her snarling. His fangs grew out his gums. Anika pulled a gun off of her belt. "you give me no choice." Elvis gasped. He pushes Sam off of her taking the bullet from himself. Elvis fell to his knees. He had a bullet wound that was on his stomach. Sam smelled blood. He caught Elvis in his arms holding him close. Elvis held his stomach gently. He looked up at Sam scared of what was going to happen to him. Sam put pressure on his wound. He knew he had to do one thing. He grabbed Elvis' wrist again. "it's going to hurt. Just hold in there." he whispered. Elvis whimpered nodding. Sam bit down on his wrist. He injected Elvis with his own poison. The poison slowed the effects of the bleeding giving the blood time to clot and the wound time to heal. Elvis groaned softly looking up at Sam. He was able to move his hand away from his stomach. "s-s-sam." whispered Elvis. Sam began draining Elvis slowly. He couldn't stop. "Sam...it hurts." Sam released a special hormone inside of Elvis. It was designed to make Elvis' sex drive stronger. Sam had marked Elvis as his mate. Sam pulled away once Elvis' wound had healed. Elvis panted holding onto Sam. He sobbed into him. "please don't make me go away. I want to stay with you." he sobbed.

Anika sighed as she got up, she looked at Elvis for a minute, then an idea popped up, "Sam, listen to me. I just need to get a sample of Elvis's blood so that I can test something, alright? Will you let me do that?" Sam growled at her but let her do what she wanted. Anika got a syringe and was able to get a sample of Elvis's blood, "Alright, now listen Elvis, he seems to be more calm around you so I need you to stay by his side, and don't leave, or else you might trigger something and cause us all to get hurt." Elvis weakly nodded as Anika left the room

Sam curled up around Elvis protecting him. Elvis stroked Sam's hair gently. He began soothing Sam so he would calm down. Sam laid his head on Elvis' shoulder. He glared daggers into the door softly snarling at it. Elvis kissed Sam. " I'm okay love. Shh calm down." He soothed. Sam slowly backed down. He held Elvis tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**warning**_ : _ **sex scene ahead, if you are uncomfortable with the thought of two men having sex then skip this chapter.**_

Penny was sitting on the couch. She spotted Anika with a blood sample. "what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm needing to take a look at this blood sample." Penny raised an eyebrow. "whatever for?" Penny asked, "Because Elvis's blood might be the key we need to help Sam a little and might be able to help us with the blood moon," Anika took out her supplies to test the blood. Penny was sitting down beside her, observing on what she did. It took a few hours but Anika was finally able to identify the blood sample, "Yes! This is the blood we need to cure Sam, at least a little." , "What? What is it?" Penny asked. "Elvis has a natural reoccurring agent that suppresses the hunter gene. If I can make this into an antidote then maybe we can suppress his current state." Murmured Anika.

Sam curled up around Elvis. Elvis laid Sam's ruined firefighting jacket on his lap. "I'll have to get this fixed for you." Whispered Elvis. He ran a hand over it. The fabric had been tattered and torn. There was a wicked tear right in the back of it. Sam laid his head against Elvis' shoulder. He was feeling really affectionate. He began running his hands down Elvis gently. He let out soft hums groaning softly in Elvis' ear in hopes of getting him aroused. Elvis grew a little excited though he was still unsure. Elvis smiled anyway, he thought Sam was actually kinda cute. "aww it's a little Sammy beast." He cooed. He stroked Sam's hair again. Sam felt really warm compared to him. Sam let out a soft hum enjoying his touch. "you like that don't you?" asked Elvis. He gave Sam another stroke. He turned around to face him. He trailed his hand down past his cheek. Sam growled hearing female voices outside of the door. He tensed up almost immediately posing to strike. "S-Sam?" Sam looked up only to yank himself away from Elvis, 'What am I doing!? I cant give in to my urges.' But the urges were too strong, "Sam?" Elvis called as he got closer to him, but he got too close because as soon as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, Sam managed to gently pin him down, "Sorry, I can't control my urges anymore," Elvis looked into Sam's eyes and saw the lust into them, "Just do it," Sam hesitated, "Are you sure?" , "Yes, all I ask is that you be gentle."

Sam smelled Elvis' neck again. he bit it gently. He let out a low growl. His nails grew into claws hooking into Elvis' shirt. He began ripping into it. Elvis shivered as a blast of cold air suddenly hit his back side. He closed his eyes letting Sam take him. Sam sank his fangs in. His fangs dripped a special poison into Elvis' system. The poison gave Elvis a highish sort of feeling. It was like an addictive drug that Elvis' system had to have. He groaned leaning more into Sam. He was his. Sam began drawing blood from Elvis. He masked what he was doing by pumping Elvis with more of the poison. He soon ripped into Elvis' pants. He could see a small bulge starting to grow between Elvis' legs. Elvis groaned holding onto Sam. He knew immediately what Sam wanted to do. Sam gently groped Elvis between his legs. He felt how large the bulge was. Sam yanked down his boxers. He rubbed Elvis' shaft gently. Elvis groaned rocking his hips. The poison made him lost to pleasure. He felt like he was on cloud 9. Elvis shot his first load into Sam's hand. Sam licked his hand clean. He allowed Elvis to have a taste of himself. Sam laid on his back spreading his legs. Elvis climbed up onto him kissing down his body. Sam groaned softly. He lowered Elvis' head down close to his shaft. Elvis blushed. He put his mouth over Sam's c***. He bobbed his head up and down licking and sucking his hard c*** gently. Sam groaned rocking his hips. Elvis licked the tip of Sam's c*** gently. He brought Sam to his first climax. He gagged as he swallowed Sam's sweet load. He pulled away from Sam looking up at him. Sam pushed Elvis over again. He began to make out with Elvis on the floor. He slowly entered his throbbing member into Elvis. Elvis winced feeling Sam enter him. He let out a sigh once Sam was in. Sam rubbed his shaft while rocking in and out of Elvis. They made out again holding onto each other. Sam soon filled Elvis with his load. He panted looming over him. Elvis pulled away from Sam. He passed out on the floor in front of him. Sam picked up his ruined firefighting jacket. He then draped it over the top of Elvis' shoulders keeping him warm. He kissed the back of Elvis' neck.

Sam laid in a corner by himself. Elvis woke up sensing Sam wasn't near him. He felt Sam's jacket around his shoulders. He noticed that Sam was laying n*** without any source of warm. Elvis crawled over to him. He draped his jacket over him before snuggling into his arms. He soon feel asleep against his warm chest.

Kora smiled watching the dome from the caverns. "alright Mr. Douglas. The boy will be yours. You'll also have a little freak to use in your show." Buck smiled. "that's good. I'll take care of the guard dog as promised." Buck left the caverns. He broke into Sam's house once Penny and Anika were asleep. He headed down into the basement finding a locked door. He picked the lock carefully pushing the door open. He smiled seeing Elvis asleep against Sam's chest. He tip-toed into the room carrying a long rope laced with dragon chain. Elvis opened one eye when he saw the light in the room being plotted out. Before he knew it his world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke up a couple of days later hog-tied in a cage. He felt slightly sea sick. Sam looked around the room. He was in a single space locked in a cage. He felt the ground creak again. "am I on a ship?" he asked. He tried to move the rest of his body only to hear the chains jingle. Sam laid his wrists back down again. "why am I here? Who brought me here?" he racked his brain trying to remember but he couldn't. It was like his brain was keeping memories from him. He whimpered softly wanting to get out.

The door opened and a figure stepped in, "Well, Well, Well. If it ain't the hero next door." Sam recognized he voice and he growled, "Buck," , "Now, before you get all crazy on me, let me tell you that your little friend is now 'safe' with me." Sam snarled lowly. "you better let me go." he snapped. "don't you do anything to hurt him!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. He could already feel his blood getting ready to boil. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, how could I harm such a beautiful young boy like Elvis. I only plan on telling him about your sudden death and then I'll be the one to give him comfort." Buck started laughing. Sam snarled. His body shook with rage. He gritted his fangs together. He wanted to kill Buck. He noticed that Buck had put some fake blood on his jacket. Sam struggled to get out of his chains. " you b***! Don't you do this to him!" ,"So sorry old chap, but I gotta leave you alone in this little room while I go and spread some stories," Buck laughed as he left the room. Sam had tried struggling but the chains would not let him go anywhere, 'Come on Sam, think! What would hunter do to send out a help signal!?' Sam thought for a moment, then an idea came to his mind. Whatever it was, it had better work.

Elvis woke up in a small room, it looked nice, but it had an eerie feeling to it. He got off the bed and looked around, 'What happened? Where's Sam?' His thoughts were interrupted when there were fast knocks on the door. Elvis hesitantly opened it only to find Buck who seemed to be gasping for air, "Buck!" Elvis exclaimed as he let him in, "Elvis...I'm so glad I found you my boy," , "Good to see you too. Did they trap you as well?" , "Yes, but I managed to escape and I went looking for that friends Sam of yours," Elvis's eyes widened at the name of Sam, "Did you find him?" , "Yes...But when I got there-" Buck showed Elvis the bloodied jacket. Elvis gasped as tears started forming in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Elvis. I was in denial myself, but when I tried to save him from death...he just left." Elvis sobbed as he fell to the floor.

Sam struggled again. He tired himself out. He began sobbing softly. His wrists hurt from struggling to get out. " I've failed you Elvis." He whispered. The chains were laced with barbed wire. He knew Buck had told Elvis about his death. *no one will look for you* nagged a voice. * your going to die here. It's the end of the line for you* he closed his eyes.

Back at PontyPandy

Charlie about lost his s***. " YOU LET MY BROTHER GET KIDNAPPED!" He thundered. Anika flinched. " you dam hunters! First you take my mother! Now my brother!" He snapped. He took a swing at Anika who dodged. " I hate you! I really do! He's the only family I had left!" He was in tears. Hurt and Betrayal flashed across his face. Hoshi stood snarling. He held his dad back from her. Charlie sobbed. " my poor brother. My poor brother. I have to help him." Hoshi looked up at Anika. "you better hope Sam is still alive for your sake." snapped Hoshi. "I may not know a whole lot about this hunter business but I know it's hurting my family." Hoshi eyed Anika. "that's where you come in Otter boy." retorted Anika. Charlie shook his head. "I'm not sending my adopted son on your hair brained scheme." Anika crossed her arms. "I was hoping to use his tracking abilities to find Sam." Hoshi thought for a moment, "Fine, I'll go," Charlie looked at his son in disbelief, "Dad, I may not like this hunter stuff, but if I don't go, Sam dies," Charlie knew that he couldn't stop his son from protecting his family, "Fine, he can go. But if my son dies in the fight, it's on your head." He growled. Hoshi turned to Anika. " I'll need something of his scent." Anika handed him one of Sam's shirts. He gave it a whiff before going outside. He changed into his otter form. He was a wolf-like otter with dark grey and black fur. He rose on his back legs towering over her like the Empire State Building. He quickly slithered off into the water. The sensitive hairs on his nose detected Sam's body heat. He began swimming off. Penny had changed into her ocean rescue uniform. " let's take Neptune." She told Anika. She handed Anika one of the OR helmets. "You'll need this and a life jacket." Penny ran over to Neptune starting it up. She opened the bay door. The ramp dropped down into the water. She waited for Anika to climb aboard. "we can also use Neptune's sonar to pick up on where Hoshi is going. We'll have to hurry though. Hoshi is probably half way out to sea as of now."


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours they were finally able to make it to the ship that was now parked at the docks, "When we get in there, we're gonna have to be on our toes. Penny, since you and Hoshi both have intercoms, you need to contact us when our enemies are about to dock the ship. Be careful and don't get yourself caught," Penny saluted in understanding, "Hoshi, you're with me. You are going to go find Sam, and since Elvis is missing too, you will first take Sam out to safety and then find Elvis. I will try to decrease the security without getting caught," Anika planned , "Sounds like a plan." While Hoshi and Anika left Neptune, Penny swerved behind the ship but not far enough for the ship to block her sight.

Hoshi swam underneath the water. He needed to find out where Sam was exactly on the boat. His whiskers picked up on tiny particles of heat coming from the lower half of the docks. He swam close to a window looking in it. He spotted Sam laying in a cage. He then swam back to Neptune. His head slowly rose through the water. He changed back once he broke the surface. "Found him. He's laying in the cargo hold of the boat. His condition looks bad. They've done some f*** up things to him." he explained. Penny nodded. "I just hope Sam is still alive." Hoshi dried himself off. "oh he is. Otherwise I wouldn't of picked up on his body heat." He sighed crossing his arms. "though this boat is heavily protected. We'll need a good distraction to scare the guards away from Sam." He thought for a moment. "maybe I could keep them distracted." suggested Hoshi. He popped his knuckles. "I wouldn't mind showing them a thing or two about messing with a Jones." Penny checked her sonar. "just be careful. I want to make sure all of us come out of alive."

Sam laid on his side. His wrists were bleeding from the barbed wire around them. He looked around the room again. He noticed that the ship had stopped moving. "we must be docked somewhere." he observed. "come on Sam think. How can you get out of this?" he muttered. He looked around the room for some sort of tool to use. He noticed that there was a bit of low hanging metal in his cage. "that's the ticket." He adjusted himself so he could hook the barbed wire around it. He let out a sigh. He gave it a sharp tug feeling the barbs dig in. He grunted in pain. "come on." He tugged on it again. He kept putting pressure on it making the wire let go. It snapped off of his wrists. He let out a sigh of relief. "Now for the chains." He closed his eyes letting his rage go through him. His blood boiled at the thought of Elvis marrying Buck. He gave the chains on his wrists a sharp tug breaking them. The chains fell off with a clatter. He panted looking down at them. He ripped the ones that were around his ankles as well. "now to get out of this cage." he felt around for the lock. Then suddenly a familiar voice rang through, "Or you could just open the door," the door opened and Hoshi came into view, "Hoshi...! But, how did you-" , "Long story, I'll explain it later, but right now we need to get you out of here," , "I'm not leaving without Elvis," Sam growled, "I know, but don't worry, I can smell him out, but I need something that belongs to Elvis a that I can find him," Sam reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief with blood on it, "This is what they used to clean his wounds," , "Perfect," Hoshi sniffed at the part where the blood was and pin pointed where Elvis might be, "Alright, I have the location. Follow me and don't worry about the guards, Anika's got them wrapped around her finger." ,"What did she do this time?" Sam asked with an amused smile. Hoshi laughed a bit, "Trust me, you don't want to know.

Sam followed Hoshi. He only hoped that it wasn't too late. Hoshi navigated the hallways. He heard voices up ahead. " sounds like trouble." He whispered pausing. He growls lowly hearing Buck. " the b*** is hanging out around here." Sam snarled lowly. He wanted to attack Buck. He saw Elvis crying with him. Sam took a step towards them. "Elvis." Addressed Sam. Elvis looked up. He nearly fainted seeing Sam walking towards him. "S-s-Sam?" Asked Elvis fearfully. He dropped the jacket in shock. He ran into Sam's arms crying into his neck. Sam held Elvis close. He snarled at Buck. " you b***. You lied to him. You were the one that left me to rot in that cage." Buck tried to play it off. " I don't know what you mean Samuel." Sam grabbed Buck by his throat. "Don't play dumb with me. You tried to get rid of me." His hold got tight. Buck laughed softly. He kicked Sam away from him. " there's no way that's the real Sam. It maybe an imposter imposed by the hunters." He grabbed Elvis close to him. " come on my dear. Let us escape." Sam got up slowly. " Elvis don't listen to him!" He went to reach for Elvis' arm. "Don't do it. This man is a con and a liar!" Buck recoiled his mouth in disgust. "you have no proof of that. If you were the real Sam you would have evidence." Sam looked at Elvis pleadingly. "Elvis you have to believe me." Elvis eyed the both of them. Hoshi stepped forward. "Sam speaks the truth Elvis. I would believe him." There was a long agonizing silence.

 _ **Don't you just love cliffhangers?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Elvis looked at both Sam and Buck, then he made his decision, "Sam would never lie to me. You Buck; however, are a liar. I don't know why I fell for you in the first place. Besides, I've already been marked by Sam so you can't claim me." Sam smiled. He wrapped an arm around Elvis' waist. "Then you leave me no choice my dear boy." He snapped his fingers. Several guys with metal spines appeared. Hoshi got in front of his Uncles. " get out of here." He ordered as they opened fired on him. Sam pushed Elvis ahead of him. His nephew got to work on taking care of the men. Sam kept Elvis protected. "Why would Buck attack us?" Asked Elvis. " he's a con man Elvis it's his only instinct." They were nearly half way there when they were stopped by a fallen guard. Sam took guard but soon relaxed when a voice came through, "Good to see you lover boys," Anika smiled as she looked satisfied at the fallen guard, "You two need to get out of here, I'll take care of Buck Dickless." Anika explained to them about where the escape route was before she left to face Buck.

Sam headed for Neptune. He helped Elvis boatd the small boat. Hoshi had been thrown against the wall. He was bleeding from his side badly. He growled looking at Buck who put a boot just above his head. " it's all over Otter boy." Hoshi snarled softly. He couldn't move at all. He was relieved to see Anika approach them. "let the boy go. It's just you and me who are going to duke it out." snapped Anika. Buck laughed at her. "and why would I let him go? He is one of the Jones half-blooded mutants. I could just simply get rid of him." Hoshi felt pressure on his head increase. "Buck get off of him now." she ordered. Buck laughed at her. A shape came down behind Anika knocking her out. Kora kicked Anika away. "foolish hunter. She knows better than to leave her backside open." She popped her knuckles looking at Hoshi. "now to get rid of you." Her and Buck took turns beating Hoshi until he begged for his life. Hoshi dragged himself over to Anika's out cold body. Buck and Kora left Hoshi to bleed to death. Hoshi held his side sobbing softly. The pain was too much. He lacked the strength to have been able to fight Kora and Buck off. Hoshi tried reaching for his radio only to find it gone. He laid there scared ands hocked as to what to do.

Penny started to get worried. She heard gun shots suddenly hit the water next to her. Neptune had been spotted. She knew that she had to get the boys out of there quickly. The little rescue boat had no means of defending her from the incoming onslaught. "Sam! We need to move now!" she yelled. "they've found Neptune." Penny felt something go into her shoulder. She called out in pain. One of the gunshots shot her in her arm, "Penny!" Elvis exclaimed as he immediately went to her aid, "I'm fine, but Hoshi and Anika still have not returned," Sam turned back to the ship, "Stay here," he ordered as he got ready to back to the ship, but Elvis held him back, "Sam! What are you doing!?" Sam grabbed Elvis's hands and pulled him into a kiss. Elvis couldn't reply with Sam kissing him. Sam pulled away. "if I don't come back, please get as far away from PontyPandy as you can." whispered Sam. Elvis shook his head. "Sam!" Sam had already hopped onto the harbor. He untied Neptune. "Go Penny!" Penny tied a bandage around her arm. She pulled away from the ship. "we'll come back for you!" she shouted. Penny gunned the engine. The men aboard the boat kept firing at them. Penny knew Neptune wouldn't be able to out speed for long. The guards started climbing into speed boats. They took off after Penny. "S***." muttered Penny as she looked back. She didn't have any weapons to fight them off with. "Elvis! Take the harpoon and use it to fend them off." Elvis nodded. He grabbed the small harpoon from one of the boxes. He took aim at one of the boats. He chucked it at one of the guards stabbing them in the leg. He managed to yank them off of the boat.

Sam headed inside of the ship. His instincts told him that his nephew and his friend were on the upstairs floors above him. He could smell blood faintly. "one of them must be hurt." he whispered. He ran until he was in the upper level. When he made it to the door, he stopped. Something didn't feel right, his instincts also told him that it might be a trap. He saw a big piece of glass that looked big enough to slit someone, he picked it up and got ready to face whatever was in there. He opened the door only to find a bleeding Hoshi beside a knocked out Anika, "Hoshi! Anika! What happened?" , "S-Sam, behind you!" Having the fastest reflexes, Sam managed to block off any of the enemy's attacks and push him against the wall with the glass held near his throat, "Now Jones, do you really want to do this?" Sam growled, "Don't think I still haven't forgotten about what you told Elvis Buck," Buck only laughed, "Well Sam, you now have two choices. You can either kill me and risk the chance of Elvis trusting you again, or you can save your precious lover and leave me to kill the rest of your family." Sam growled, but then he smirked, "You know Buck, when it comes to a hunter's knowledge and a firefighter's knowledge, they are a bad mix." , "What do you mean?" Buck sneered, Sam still held his smirk as he let go of Buck. Buck tried to punch him but to only have his hands tied, "Damn you Jones! You may have outsmarted me but you'll never beat Kora. She's with one of her men right now, chasing down that female firefighter and that blue haired excuse of a firefighter." After hearing this, Sam knew he needed to act fast, he carried Anika bridal style as Hoshi used Sam's shoulder as support, "There's another one of those speed boats that hold three people, and if we hurry now we can still catch them." Hoshi explained.

Penny couldn't outrun the speed boats. The speed boat rammed into Neptune. The poor rescue boat threatened to tip over. This unbalanced Penny. She snarled at them cussing loudly in Welsh. One of the men took aim at Elvis. Penny saw this. She quickly got between him and the gun. Elvis flinched hearing a gun shot go off. Penny fell forwards falling into the water. "PENNY!" yelled Elvis. The speed boat went right for Neptune again. Elvis steered the rescue boat away from the speed boat. The speed boat missed them by mere inches. Elvis went back to collect Penny. She was floating on the surface bleeding from the wound on her stomach. Elvis pulled her back up. Penny was gasping for air she gripped onto him tightly. Elvis put pressure on her wound. "hold in there Penny." he begged. He looked around frantically. Penny leaned against Elvis shaking.

Sam laid Anika down in the speed boat. He grabbed a couple of machine guns off of the wall. He tossed one to Hoshi. "keep them off of us." he ordered. He sped away from the boat. He hoped that they would get to Penny and Elvis in time.


	13. Chapter 13

Elvis was having a really hard time, he couldn't steer the boat and aid Penny at the same time. They were stuck when Kora's men managed to enter Neptune, "Back off." Elvis growled, "Don't try to act all brave now blue boy, you know that you are outnumbered and there's absolutely no way you can defeat us. I plan on poisoning the moon red again so all of the hunters and the hunters from the past can demolish the world with their desire for blood, starting with you." Kora laughed, "You wont get away with this!" , "I'm afraid I already have blue boy," Kora snapped her fingers causing two of the men to grab Elvis and keep him pinned on the ground, "Hope you enjoy your nice trip to the underworld boy," Kora grabbed a knife and was about to stab Elvis in the heart when a voice rang through, "STOP!" Kora turned and growled. Sam has managed to get to Neptune in a nick of time, "Let him go!" he growled. Penny held her wound. "S-S-Sam." she croaked. She was in a lot of pain. Kora placed her knife right below Elvis' chin. "why should I let him go?" she snapped. "I should kill the both of your friends right in front of you." Sam stood his ground. His eyes glew in warning. "Kora, step away from them...now." Kora hissed softly. "why do you care so much about these pathetic humans? You could have been king of the underworld. You could have all you wanted but no you chose to spare the human race. You chose to side with the humans and become a hunter." Her eyes narrowed. "I plan on destroying everything you've ever loved starting with your precious mate." Penny reached for a box next to her. In it was a small pistol that she kept hidden from everyone. Her fingers softly brushed the handle as she picked it up. "Kora, you know that's not what I am anymore. I work in the dark to serve the light." pressed Sam. Kora kept her hold on Elvis. "Hey b***." growled Penny weakly. Kora looked at her. "get the f*** my boat." She shot Kora dead on in the face causing her to stumble backwards off of Elvis. She took a plunge into the water. Penny then aimed at the men, "Anyone else?" All the men coward in fear and dived off the boat, "Penny!" Elvis cried as he managed to get to her and sat her up to support her wound a little, "I always keep a pistol just in case," Elvis got some bandages and started wrapping up Penny's injury while Sam got Hoshi and Anika, who was now waking up, on to the boat, "Sam," Elvis said softly as he smiled and hugged Sam. He smiled and hugged Elvis back, "Wait, what about Buck?" Hoshi asked, "Leave him, the authorities will take care of it when we get back to PontyPandy." Sam said as he took control of Neptune and drove back to PontyPandy.

Penny leaned against the side of the boat. Her breathing was very shallow. Elvis whimpered worriedly. "Penny, you have to hold on. You can't die on us." he begged taking her hand. Penny smiled at him weakly. "I don't want to die either, Elvis. I'm just as scared as you are." she coughed suddenly. "I'm not going to be able to hold on for much longer." Elvis wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his stomach. Silent tears fell out of her eyes. Anika felt Penny's wound. "this is bad. We have to hurry Sam." she urged. Sam nodded. Penny cuddled close to Elvis out of fear. Her eyes began fluttering closed.

The shore of PontyPandy couldn't come fast enough. Sam moored Neptune near the docks. Anika lifted Penny up gently. She quickly ran up the steps calling for help. Charlie heard Anika calling for help. He quickly ran outside to meet up with them. "I'm phoning Nurse Flood." Penny weakly gripped Elvis' hand. "hurry Charlie!" The tone of Elvis' voice turned frantic. Penny's pulse was starting to get weaker and weaker. She blacked out in Anika's arms. She didn't remember much else after that.

Elvis paced the floor of the waiting room. Penny had been his best friend since her first day on the job. Sam motioned for Elvis to come sit by him. The youngster hesitated before sitting down in his lover's lap. He leaned against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have involved anyone in this." whispered Anika. Charlie let out a low snarl. "I knew your kind was nothing but trouble. First my son is in the hospital, then my brother's best friend. I don't know why you picked PontyPandy of all places to start trouble." he spat. Sam held up his hand. "I take full responsibility for what happened. Hoshi and Penny were just trying to protect us. You can't blame all the hunters for what happened." he countered. Elvis cuddled against Sam's chest more. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Elvis. He kissed the top of his head. "safe...as you should be." whispered Sam. He let a few tears fall from his eyes. He nearly lost Elvis once and he wasn't going to again. "Sam, why are you crying?" He wiped away Sam's tears. "he lied to you Elvis. I nearly lost you. It's my fault you got hurt. If you had died I would have never forgiven myself." Elvis hugged Sam's neck. "you shouldn't be around me." Elvis gripped onto him tighter. "I'm staying with you. I'll always be by your side no matter what." he vowed.

A few hours had gone by...

No word on Penny's condition were released. Anika tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. One of the doctors came out onto the floor. He eyed them gravely. Sam immediately assumed the worse. "Penny is in critical condition. We've given her two blood transfusions so far but she will need to have another surgery." Elvis gulped back his tears. He was trying to be brave for Penny. "you're lucky you brought her to us. She was very weak." The doctor walked out of the room. Elvis looked down at his feet. "I need some air." He walked briskly out of the hospital. He pulled his jacket tighter around him.

The wind outside had suddenly grown cold. The clouds rolled in covering the already black sky. Elvis stood there quietly watching the town. He heard someone walk up to him. "Elvis." Sam leaned on the wall next to him. "you okay?" Elvis shook his head. "no. I'm not." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Elvis, I'm sorry things had to go the way they did. I never asked for you to get involved with any of this." whispered Sam. "That's why I left the organization to hopefully catch a break from it all. I never wanted to be a part of them. My mother joined thinking she was doing the right thing only to die to Kora in the end." Elvis looked up at him. "I don't blame you Sam. If anything I'm more angry at myself. I couldn't stop Penny from being harmed. Don't think for a moment that I blame you for any of this." The two stared at each other. Sam pulled Elvis in for a kiss. The two of them made out in the parking lot of the hospital. Sam could smell a faint scent on Elvis' breath. "have you been vaping again?" Elvis blushed. "yeah. I said I was going to stop but then I got stressed out again." Elvis laughed a little while Sam just blushed in embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

Buck managed to avoid any contact with the authorities. He had returned to his manson in Ireland. "Layla!" he shouted. He heard someone come running down the stairs. A half-blooded vulpine approaching him. She had blonde hair with a long flowing tail behind her. "you called Mr. Buck?" she asked. "Layla, I want you to get a guest room together. I have a special "visitor" due to arrive at some point in the afternoon." She bowed. "as you wish Mr. Buck. Will that be all?" Buck took a swig of his drink. He waved her off. Buck went into the living room with his drink. Layla set to work on her jobs. She was one of the few servants who could stand to be around Buck. She got the guest bedroom together like he asked. She walked into the living room. "Mr. Buck, the guest room is ready." Buck just waved at her. He was drunk on the couch watching TV. Layla heard a knock at the door. She went over to answer it. Kora stood there at the door waiting for her to open it. Layla pushed opened the door. "hello. I take it you are here to see Buck?" questioned Layla. Kora pushed past her. "yes. Where is he?" Layla pointed to the living room. Kora trudged into the living room sitting down with him. "we need to come up with a better plan." whispered Kora. Buck laid back on the couch. "I know. I nearly had that wonderful blue haired mongrel in my grasp." He chucked his glass against the wall breaking it. "AND THEN THAT DAMNED HUNTER HAD TO GET INVOLVED!" Kora rested a hand on his lap. "Don't worry my darling. We'll figure something out." she soothed. She climbed into Buck's lap kissing under his chin. "is there anything I can do to make things easy on you?" she cooed. Buck smiled. He laid into her game. Layla watched in disgust. A part of her did not like the fact that Kora was flirting with Buck. She tried to look away once Kora ran a hand underneath his shirt. Layla quickly retreated into the kitchen not wanting to see it anymore.

Elvis and Sam were asleep in the waiting room. They decided to take up space on one of the couches. The waiting room had long since gone quiet. The doors to the waiting room opened. The sound of foot steps filtered into the room quietly. A shadow stood over the two boys sleeping in the waiting room. They had on a white cloak with gold trimmings around the sides. They removed their hood revealing light blonde hair. They walked over to the receptionist counter. "excuse me miss. I was wondering if you could help me. I want to know Penny Morris' condition." The receptionist looked up at her. "are you related to her?" The figure nodded. "Finley...Finley Morris...Penny's sister." The receptionist checked Penny's chart again. "the last update that was received from the ICU was that she had two blood transfusions. We still don't have word back from the surgeon about how well the surgery went." Finley sighed. "thanks for your help." she walked into the waiting room again. She sat down in one of the chairs tapping her foot. She shook her head seeing two men asleep on the same couch. "Mae rhai dynion yr oes dosbarth." (some men have no class) she muttered.

The next morning came...

The receptionist walked over to Finley. "miss." she addressed. Finley looked up. "I have some news on Penny. She survived the surgery and is currently recovering in her room. She's conscious if you want to go see her." Finley smiled. She got up from her chair. She headed to the ICU. Penny heard someone knock on her door. "come in." Finley pushed the door open. "hey Penny." she greeted. Penny gave her sister a weak smile. Finley shook her head at her. "and I'm the one that has to be careful. God Penny look at you." Penny laughed, "At least this is not as bad as you having a scar going down your back," Finley laughed at that, "Touché, how are you feeling?" , "Like death," Penny groaned, Finley sat down next to her. "How long are you going to be here for?" She asked. Penny shrugged. " hard to say. At least my friends are safe."

Sam cuddled up against Elvis on the couch. The both of them were out cold still. At least until Sam's brother, Charlie woke them up, "Sam!" Charlie cried as he ran up to hug his brother. Sam was shocked at first but then he had a flashback about what had happen to him earlier, so he hugged him back. Elvis smiled as he left the room to give the brothers' some privacy. Sam held Charlie close. "I came to see Hoshi." Whispered Charlie. " I wished you had gone home last night. You don't need to sleep on a waiting room couch." Sam sighed. " I know but we didn't want to leave Penny." Charlie nodded in understanding, "I was really worried about you Sam. I thought I was never gonna see you again." Sam hugged Charlie again, "I'm never gonna make the Same mistake mom did and leave you. I love you too much for that." Charlie leaned against his brother. " besides I won't go down without a fight." Sam rubbed his brother's back. " I want you to be on your guard. make sure no one leaves the cafe by themselves." Charlie nodded.

Penny laid down again. Her arm was killing her. Finley leaned back in her chair "You know that once the nurse comes in and notices that you are in pain she will put more pain medication on your arm," Penny groaned, that would mean that she would be tired again, "Well before that happens, I want you to meet my friends and tell them I'm okay," Finley gave her a thumbs up as a nurse come into the room. The nurse frowned seeing the pained look on her face. "oh dear. It looks like it's time for another round of meds." She checked Penny's chart. Penny winced again. "I have a feeling the bullets did a number to it. It hurts every time I move my arm." The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back with your meds." She walked out of the room again. Finley adjusted herself in her chair. "Do you want me to go and get your friends?" she asked. Penny shrugged. "if you want." Finley got up from her chair. She walked out of her sister's room. She tugged her hood over the top of her head. Elvis was in the gift shop nearby. He glanced over some of the cards. Finley watched him carefully. She approached him slowly tapping him on the shoulder. Elvis jumped as he turned around, "Oh Finely, you scared me there for a second," Elvis laughed a little, "Sorry, I just wanted to come and tell you that Penny is alright and is now gonna sleep due the pain medications," Elvis sighed in relief, "That's great. Hey, do you mind giving this to your sister. I would, but I have to help Sam with the authorities after this," Finely smiled as he took the flowers out of Elvis's hand, "I'm sure she will love these. Roses are actually her favorite. Elvis tilted his head to the side. She clasped his shoulder gently. "I'll see you later." She paid for the items before heading back to her sister's room.

Sam sat in the waiting room with the police officers. "so you say Buck tried to kidnap Elvis correct?" Sam nodded. "I see. Well we'll look into it. In the mean time I think it's best of Elvis had some sort of bodyguard." Sam held up his hand. "I've already gotten that taken care of." Elvis sat down next to Sam. He leaned up against him. Sam wrapped an arm around him. "I'm glad you're okay Elvis, I thought I lost you back there when Buck took you away from me." Sam said, "Well I was scared when I thought you were killed." Elvis snuggled closer to Sam. Sam kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to see Penny." Whispered Elvis. Sam nodded. "Just be careful. Don't keep her up for too long." Elvis got up. "I won't Sam."

Penny was asleep on her bed. She laid with the covers wrapped carefully around her. Finley heard someone moving outside the door. She quickly reached for her dagger prepared to face whoever was there "Relax Finley, its just me," Elvis showed his face near the door, "Oh Elvis, at first I thought it was Buck, what are you doing here? Penny's sleeping right now,", "I know, but I actually came here to talk to you about something. Its about Buck," Finley slightly frowned as she sat down in a chair, "What about him?" , "Finley, he's still out there, and the authorities will take forever to apprehend him. Before we know it, one of our friends might be next in the kidnapping. That's why I'm asking you to help me find him and end him." , "But Elvis, what about Sam and-" , "Sam can't know that I'm going after Buck, that will just make it harder for me to get to Buck," Finely looked at him for a minute, "Fine, but question. Did Buck have a partner that was female?" , "Yes. Her name was Kora, but she died when Penny shot her," . "That would explain where the wound came from, but anyway, Kora cant die because she is tied with the moon which makes her immortal. The only way to defeat her is if you do a moon chant, but that's only for people with Hunters blood." , "Oh! You know, Anika said something about me having a natural reoccurring agent in my blood," , "Perfect, its close enough to do the moon chant. Meet me at the docks at nine o clock in the morning sharp. Don't tell anyone about this, not even Sam, and not even Anika or Hoshi. They've been through enough." Elvis nodded as he left the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Layla swept the living room of Buck's mansion. She kept her gaze down. *Mr. Buck...if only you knew of the feelings for you* she thought sadly. She noticed a glass still sitting on the table. It had some liquid in it. She smelled the liquid to check it for poisons. She shrugged smelling nothing. She took a sip for it only to cough. She dropped the glass letting it shatter on the floor. She collapsed on the ground. Kora smiled watching the half breed coil up in pain. Buck heard the commotion. He ran downstairs finding Layla on the floor. "Layla!" Yelled Buck. He ran to her side. " Layla darling what happened?"Layla coughed weakly. Her lips were turning blue slowly. Buck lifted her up. " come my dear. I'll get you upstairs." Buck carried her up to one of the spare rooms. He laid her down on the bed gently. "Stay here. I'm getting you an antidote." Layla coughed into her hand. Buck fetched an antidote from a spare box in his room. He went back to Layla's room. "here." he handed it to her. She took downing as much of it as possible. It tasted bitter. She coughed handing the empty vile to him. "it will taste bitter for a while but it should help." Layla sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Buck. I didn't mean to make a mess in the living room. "Buck held up his hand. "I want to know what you were drinking, Layla." Layla thought for a moment. "it was one of your alcoholic drinks. I think someone poisoned it." Buck frowned. "I see." Layla laid her head down on her pillow. "get some rest, Layla." Buck left her room. Layla was one of his best servants. He was disturbed by her near-death experience. Kora watched him go into the Living room. *Damn I nearly killed her. I want her out of the way so I can deal with him* she thought. *I'll have to try another time. That poison took a while to make*

Penny woke up a few hours later. Her arm felt numb from the medication's effect. She tilted her head to the side to see Elvis sitting next to Finley. Elvis stood up seeing her stir. He ran over to her hugging her tightly. Penny winced. "Elvis...let go." she whispered. "you're hurting me." Elvis let go of her. She sighed leaning back. "I was so worried about you." Elvis had his gaze down on the ground. "I should have taken those bullets not you." Penny reached for him. "That was not your decision to make Elvis, it was mine. Besides, I rather not see you in the hospital. I'll be okay, I promise." , "I know, listen I got to go in a few minutes, but I need to tell you something that can't be said to anyone, not even Sam, because it's about Buck," Penny nodded showing she understood. "I'm going after Buck. I don't know when I'll return." He had his gaze down. "If something happens to me, just tell Sam that I loved him." Penny grabbed his arm. " Elvis, are you f*** crazy!? You can't go dangerously involving yourself that way!", "Well if I don't go, Buck will continue to kidnap our friends until Sam decides to give in, and I can't lose him Penny. Besides, I got Finely with me," Penny sighed, "I always knew that my sister had a liking to adventure. Alright then, but if you're not back by the time I get out of the hospital, I'm telling Sam and everyone else, deal?" , "Deal,"

Finley looked outside. "we better get going. The sooner we find Buck, the sooner we can get this done and over with." Elvis nodded. Finley and Elvis left the hospital without anyone knowing. Finley grabbed her bow out of the back of her car. She slung it over her back. "I'll be needing this." She then took out a clean feather. "and this. If I can get some of his blood then it proves that I've done my job." She turns to Elvis. "are you ready for this? Killing a man isn't easy and I want to make sure you don't have second thoughts." Elvis shook his head, "No, this is my decision and I won't back out it." Finley smirked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Finley and Elvis started running to get a better head start. Finley was much faster than Elvis. She parkoured from building to building without a problem. She chuckled seeing that Elvis was still far behind her. "oops my bad. I keep forgetting that I'm an assassin." She offered him her hand. He gladly took it pulling himself over to her. "now we'll need to steal us a boat. Something that isn't trackable. We can't take Neptune or else my sister will notice her dingy is missing." Finley thought for a moment. "we should head down to the docks in Cardiff. They should have a boat there that we can use." They both looked around for a second until their eyes landed on a boat right near the end of the harbor. Finley went over to check on it before she nodded in satisfaction, "This one's good," Elvis instantly hopped in and got the boat started as Finley had control on the steering. Finley checked the GPS. "okay now where are we going?" she asked. "I heard Buck's main headquarters is located in Ireland. We should check there first." replied Elvis not looking at her. He only hoped Sam was going to be okay by himself. No telling which family member Kora was going to kill next.


	16. Chapter 16

Hoshi allowed Bronwyn to lay by him. Hoshi had changed into his otter form to sun himself on the beach. He laid all sprawled out enjoying the ocean breeze and sunlight on his back. Bronwyn was cuddled up against him asleep. Hoshi heard a faint yap coming from the stairs. Winter ran out onto the beach to play Frisbee with Sarah and James. Winter was about to catch the frisbee that was thrown until he heard a faint noise, it sounded like a boat motor, he looked out into the sea and saw a tiny boat with people on it, but he couldn't see it clearly, "Sarah, James, give me a moment." Winter went to his bag and got out his binoculars and looked throug them. He made out the distant shapes of strangers on the boat. He frowned lowering the binoculars down. These weren't people he recognized at all. The boat had been outfitted with a gun with was pointed straight at them. " James...Sarah get down!" He shouted. He pushed the twins down onto the sand. He shielded them from the incoming bullets When the dust from the impact cleared, Winter looked and saw two people with guns, "Who are you? State your business here," Winter ordered, "That is none of your concern, if you want to stay alive, you will come with us willingly or we will have to use force," Winter growled as he stood in front of James and Sarah to protect them, "And what if I don't come willingly?" The people stared at Winter. "Then it's death for you." Winter snarled keeping Sarah and James safe. Hoshi sensed people were threatening his family. He quickly got to his feet. His hackles rose as he roared loudly. The people stared at Hoshi as he rose onto his feet towering over them. The muscles rippled under his skin. "How about its death for you if you don't get going in ten seconds?" Hoshi threatened, the people trembled with fear but one had the courage to speak up, "I-if you don't come quietly, we will tell our boss about the people out at sea," Hoshi froze when he heard something about two people, "What people? Who's out at sea right now?" , "That blue haired boy and that other lady," Hoshi cursed under his breath, 'Darn it Elvis and Finely! What were you two thinking!?' Hoshi growled at the people, "Let me handle that, in the mean time, why don't you two get out of here before I make you become the sand on this beach," The people screamed in fear as they went back to their boats and left. Hoshi turned back to Winter, "We need to tell Sam and Charlie about this." , "But what about Sam's reaction, I mean I know Charlie doesn't have the hunter's blood but what about Sam?" , "We may know that Sam has the hunter's blood, but I know that Sam will not hurt us. At least I hope not," Hoshi whispered his last sentence before running off the beach to find Sam and Charlie.

When Sam found out, he was _**not**_ happy at all, "Elvis is missing!?" Hoshi stumbled back a bit. "What the hell?! I told his a** to stay here!" he growled. "there must have been a good reason why he left, Sam." murmured Charlie. Sam turned to Anika. "you were suppose to babysit him." Anika held up her hand. "I know. I'm sorry. I got tangled up with other things, and you know that Elvis is not a child, right?" Sam began cussing under his breath. "this can only mean one thing. He's going for Buck." he whispered. He turned to Anika. "you and I will need to get going. Let's head back to the guild and grab our gear." Anika smiled. "I honestly thought that I would never hear you say those words." She got on the phone. "Darian, I need you to bring the Mammoth. We'll need to borrow a couple of sparrows."

Darian showed up outside of the café with the Mammoth which was a carrier vehicle that had various other land crafts on it. Anika and Sam walked aboard it. She tossed an SMG at him. "here you'll need one of these to defend yourself. I know you have magic but your magic is of no use when it has to cooldown." she explained. She also handed him a rocket launcher. "you'll need one of these in case we have to clear a room." She thought for a moment. "you'll also need a set of armor to keep you alive." She walked over to the armory. She selected the Manifold Seeker armor set from the armory. She handed the set to him. "change into this. The armor will not only protect you but it should help you use your powers a bit better." Sam got changed into the armor. It had a leather robe with silver armor on the outside of it. There was a band that transmitted electricity on the outside. The helmet was shaped like the head of Anubis. Anika smiled. She got changed into a blue set of Argus armor. She pulled her hood up past her face. She climbed up onto a floating motorcycle. "take a sparrow and meet me in Cardiff." She took off ahead of him. Sam climbed up onto a Sparrow. He revved the engine hearing it growl to life. He nearly fell off once the sparrow took off.

Finley sat down on the front of the boat. She was watching the waters carefully. "we're close to being where we need to be.' she whispered. She lowered her binonculars. "you don't sound too happy." commented Elvis. "I'm just getting rather uneasy Elvis. Something just doesn't feel right about all of this." She got up. "you should get some rest. This may be the only time where you can get some sleep." Elvis nodded. "If your sure." He unrolled his sleeping bag. He laid down on his side going to sleep. Finley took over. She sighed softly. The boat docked into the harbor. She shook Elvis awake once they made land fall. "Come on. We'll need to find a hotel room to stay in." Elvis nodded tiredly. He leaned on Finley as they walked off of the boat. She found a hotel for them to stay in for the week. Elvis laid down on the bed with a tired sigh. "Do you think Sam knows that we left yet?" , "I don't know yet but I hope not too early," Elvis said as he got himself tucked in.

Sam and Anika stopped for a break, "I can't believe Elvis went off with Finely by himself, just because he wanted to go after Buck," Anika said frustrated, "You don't think I'm mad too?" Sam said, equally frustrated, "How can you love him after all he did?!" , "That's a stupid question to ask Anika! He may have made a mistake but that doesn't change my feelings for him. Being clumsy is one of his personalities and he can make a few mistakes." Anika smiled a little, "Nothing can stop your love between each other." Sam smiled. " as my brother puts it I've got nothing but love for him." Sam laid down on his bedroll. "I love him very much." He whispered. "I'm just overprotective of him." He stared up at the sky. Anika settled down on hers. "I left the hunters to be with him. I just wished bad things would stop happening to those that I care about."

Penny woke up hearing someone outside of her room. She sat up slowly looking around. When she looked at the door it was Station Officer Steele, "Hello firefighter Morris, How are you feeling today?", "Fine sir, but my arm is still out of use," , "That's understandable. Listen, I just got a word from Sam and he said that Elvis has went to find Buck with Finely by himself and I was hoping that you had information about that." Penny heaved a heavy sigh, "You know I cant lie to you sir, yes I did promise to keep it a secret, he told me not to and plus, I didn't want to put a strain on him and Sam's relationship," Officer Steele placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "You were only trying to be a good friend," Penny sighed. "It still doesn't feel good to keep secrets from him." She whispered. She looked out the window. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."


	17. Chapter 17

Finley and Elvis were now checking out of the hotel and were now just walking around through the village that they found while walking, There are so many people who work here, and they are all wearing the same clothes," , "Everyone except for that guy." Finely pointed out the guy wearing a black suit, "Wait, I know him. That's one of Buck's thugs!" Elvis exclaimed. He went to chase after him but Finely grabbed his shirt, "Wait, is that a sparrow?" Elvis looked behind to not only find one but two sparrows. One of them took their helmets off, "Its Sam!" Finley exclaimed, "And if he's here, that must mean that Anika is with him too! What do we do?" Elvis panicked, "There's nothing much we can do. We're caught." Finely said defeated.

Sam got off his sparrow. He looked around. "you sure this is the right place?" asked Sam. Anika checked her phone. "positive." Sam sighed. He was going to try his best to not get upset with Elvis. He loved the boy dearly. He just didn't want Elvis to get hurt in this conflict. Sam spotted someone familiar watching them. "looks like we've found them." he muttered. Elvis gulped. His mentor's eyes were sitting right on him. He sighed walking over to them. "what the hell were you thinking by running off like that!" snapped Sam lightly. Elvis didn't meet his gaze. "you could have been seriously hurt." Elvis nodded slowly. "you can't go off and face Buck on your own. You aren't strong enough." Elvis whimpered softly. He kept looking down at his feet. Sam sighed gritting his teeth. "I know you have Penny's sister with you but we mustn't rush this situation. Buck could have kidnapped you again without a problem." Elvis nodded slowly again. Sam held Elvis close to him. "Elvis, Buck would have found ways of hurting you. That man is a psychopath. He doesn't care about you." whispered Sam, he felt tears instantly on his neck. He rubbed Elvis' back. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I wanted to get Buck away from you! I wanted to be brave just like you!" He looked up at Sam. "I wanted to prove that I could be strong like you. You always sacrifice yourself for me!" Sam kissed him gently. He kept his arms wrapped around Elvis' waist. "Elvis, you are already brave. You have more strength than you give yourself credit for.", "Yeah, but-" , "No, no more buts about it Elvis, if I lost you I wouldn't know what I would do." Sam hugged Elvis again as he tried to calm Elvis down. Anika was now dragging Finely by the ear, "Missy, you should be ashamed, coming around here without consent, you both should be ashamed," Finely groaned from embarrassment, "Listen, we're going to have a long conversation about this when we get back to PontyPandy," Sam said, "Samuel Jones, still breathing I see," A voice said behind them. Finley tugged away from Anika. "you don't scold me you ol-" She cut herself off when she heard the voice. Sam froze in place clenching his fist. "Buck Douglas. The con who tried to murder me." He turned around to face him slowly. "why are you here?" His blue eyes narrowed. Buck eyed them carefully. "that is none of your concern." he replied. Sam got in front of his friends. He tensed up getting ready to attack Buck if need be. He wanted to see this man's head roll for what he had done to him. His body ached to tear into Buck. Buck smiled. "I see that I'm interrupting something. I'll let you get back to it." He walked away from them. Sam turned back to Finley and Elvis. "you two. On the boat. Now." he ordered. The both of them obeyed Sam without another word. Sam sighed looking at Anika. "I'll deal with the children. You just sit there and chill out." Anika coughed into her hand. She looked at them. "why did you go off on your own? We could have dealt with him together." she snapped. "you two kids don't know how stupid of a situation you have gotten yourselves into! You have no weapons apart from a bow!" Finley snarled. "we aren't kids!" Anika rose over her. "in my eyes you are kids! Very stupid ones at that." Finley growled lowly. She wanted to send an arrow into Anika's throat. "you need training before you can face a bigger foe. Granted Finley was armed and could have handled Buck without a problem. You on the other hand Elvis, cannot." She walked over to the cabin. She started the boat up. She backed the boat away from the harbor driving off.

Penny laid on her side. Station Officer Steele sat in the room with her. He had a dark feeling wash over him. A device landed inside of the room. A gas was released into the room knocking the both of them out. Kora climbed up into the room. She pulled Penny from her cables before taking off with her.

Sam and the others made it back to PontyPandy only to see havoc in the hospitals far away, "Something's wrong. Finley, Elvis, you two stay here. Anika, you watch them," Sam said as he started running over to the hospital, "You guys don't understand! We know how to defeat Kora, we know a chant that can kill her!" Finely exclaimed, "What moon chant? How is Kora even alive?" Anika asked, "Because, she tied to the moon, you need a chant to get rid of the powers coming from the moon. That's the whole reason why Elvis wanted to go. His reoccurring blood agent is the only blood that's close to the hunters blood. Sam's blood is too dark, it will only power up Kora's powers and it will destroy Sam and everyone else." Anika registered everything she said, then she sighed, "Sam's gonna kill me for this, but then again he's not the boss of me. Where do we need to do the chant?" , "With the commotion going on in the hospital, I'm guessing Kora is already in there, and it's a full moon tonight, so we have to do this right or we will miss our chance." , "We'll then I suggest you two should start running." Anika said as she went ahead to the hospital with Finely and Elvis close behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Kora had kidnapped Penny. Penny woke up in a cave somewhere far away from her friends and family. Buck smiled down at her. " hello my dear." He sneered. Penny snarled struggling. She felt the vines get tighter around her bare body. Buck held her close. " shh stop struggling." He whispered into her ear. Penny whimpered feeling his hips press firmly against hers. She cried out as Buck r*** her on the harsh grey stone.

Kora stood over Steele. She had a knife to his throat. She heard the old man stir. " Penny?" He couldn't move his head. " the b*** is gone. Your next." Sam had made it to the place on where Penny and Steele were held captive. Sam had a bad feeling wash over him. He kicked the door in to find his sister attempting to murder his boss. Sam's rage courses through him. He tackled his sister to the ground snarling. Some of his tiefling features began to show. "Well hello dear brother, nice of you to stop by," , "Don't play games with me Kora, let my friends go!" Sam growled, "Now why would I do that? Besides, I knew that hurting your friends and your lover would lure you closer to me and Buck so that we could finish you off," , "Leave Elvis and my family out of this!" , "S-Sam, its alright my boy, just save Penny and the others that my be trapped here, I'll be fine," Steele weakly said, "Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disobey you," , "Aww, how sweet. Its like a father and son moment, too bad your father was already dead." Kora laughed. Sam snarled lowly. Steele eyed Sam carefully. Something in Sam's body language changed rather quickly. "you don't go making jokes about my family like that." he snapped. Kora smiled at him. She pressed down on Steele's neck. Steele froze. He looked at Sam sadly. "Sam, go. That's an order." It hurt him to have to say goodbye to his team. He closed his eyes letting silent tears fall. Sam looked conflicted. "go Sam." his voice shook. Sam shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here." Kora let out an annoyed sigh. She dove the knife into Steele's neck. "no!" yelled Sam. Steele coughed and gagged. He smiled at Sam weakly. Sam tackled Kora tearing her away from his boss. His fangs came out. He snarled at his sister pinning her to the ground. He wanted to kill her. His claws were close to her jugular. Sam let her go. "get out." he ordered. Kora managed to escape without a single scratch on her. Sam held Steele close to him. "No. No. You can't go." he whimpered. He pressed his forehead to Steele's. Steele held his senior fireman tightly. "please take care of everyone.", "Please don't go, please!" Sam cried, tears falling down his face, "Its for the best Sam, take care of PontyPandy like the firefighter you are," Steele's eyes closed, "No! Please sir, please. I cant run the fire station by myself! Please wake up." Sam kept shaking Steele but it was already too late, "Please, father please!" Sam stopped as he realized what he just said, but he didn't regret it, he always though of Steele like a father figure to him. So even if he did call Steele his father he didn't care, "Father, please." Sam cried on Steele's shoulder. Steele relaxed in his arms. He was quiet just like the room he was in. Sam stayed there bawling. He had lost someone close to him. He carried Steele out of the hospital.

Anika gasped putting a hand over her mouth. Sam just stood there holding his father in his arms. Tears stained his cheeks. "he's...gone." He whispered. "I was too late." He fell to his knees. " I failed him. I couldn't save him." He closed his eyes crying. Elvis tossed his arms around his lover. He held onto him crying softly, "You did the best that you could Sam." Elvis reassured, "Kora will pay dearly for what she has done." Sam growled, "That's what we came here for. Apparently, Finley knows a chant that can defeat Kora but we have to time it right." Sam looked down at Steele. "right now we need to find Penny. No telling what pain she's in." he sniffed. "Finley, can you get Station Officer Steele's body ready for burial please?" he asked weakly. Finley nodded. "of course." She took the body from Sam. Sam got up. He walked away from them needing to be by himself for a while. The weight of world laid on his shoulders.

Sam sat down in an alleyway. He held himself. He was suppose to lead his teammates? How was he supposed to tell them that their former Station Officer had passed away? He leaned against the wall. A light rain began falling on him. He continued to sit there soaked to the bone. "why did it have to be him? Why could I save him?" whispered Sam. Suddenly Sam felt arms around his waist, he turned and saw Elvis holding an umbrella for him. Sam burst out into tears. He held onto his friend crying on his shoulder. Elvis kept the umbrella over the top of Sam's head. "Sam, there was nothing you could have done to save him. He died trying to protect all of us." whispered Elvis. "he's our boss. He was basically a father to all of us. I'm supposed to save people, Elvis." Elvis frowned holding Sam tighter. "Sometimes the hero isn't quick enough to save everyone." Sam held onto Elvis. Elvis helped Sam to his brother's house. Bronwyn got to work on drying Sam off.

Three weeks go by...

Sam had gone off with Anika to rescue Penny. Penny was worse to wear. She had been impregnated by Buck. She hung from the stone wall weakly. Her body covered in scars. She heard someone enter the room. "please. No more." she begged. She curled up trying to get away from whoever it was in the room. "Relax dear, I'm actually here to help you just this once," Kora said as she held up a large needle. She injected Penny with it, "Its an injection that will abort the baby. We can't have you to carry the fool's baby now can we?" , "Why do you hate Sam so much?" Penny asked, "Because he killed my mother," Kota growled, "How do you know it was Sam?" Kora froze for a moment, "Well, I actually don't know, I was born with moon blood so I was a disgrace to my family, they threw me out like I was nothing," , "But how did you know Sam wanted you to go?" , "I don't know, all I know is that since Sam had the hunter's blood like our family did and not me, I figured he hated me," Penny shook her head, "Sam's not like that, I know that Sam still loves you. No matter what you are, even if you're different." Kora looked at Penny for a moment, "You better be right." Penny howled in pain. She whimpered watching blood drip from between her legs. Anger coursed through her. That was her child. Her baby had been slaughtered right in front of her. She snarled softly pulling away from Kora. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The abortion had hurt her in more ways than one. She didn't want the baby aborted. It was her child. Kora walked away from Penny leaving her to bleed out. "I never said I would save you." she whispered. She had a small smirk on her face. "now that the brat is gone. Buck won't come after you." She headed back upstairs. Penny sobbed quietly to herself. She kept hoping Sam would come for her soon.

Sam had changed into his armor. He could sense Penny's spiritual pressure. "she's close." He whispered. "I can feel it." He turned to Anika. "let's get going." He sounded a whole lot like his mom. Her determination burned in him brightly. Anika nodded. "you take point then Sam." She grabbed her snipe rifle off of the shelf. Sam followed Penny's spiritual pressure into the caverns. Kora had long since left Penny to bleed to death. She sobbed quietly grieving over the death of her son. She heard the sound of footsteps. " Penny?" A voice called. Penny wiggled only to feel the vines get tighter around her body. " Sam!? Is that you I hear!?" Sam picked up the pace. He spotted his friend tied to the wall. Her body dangled helplessly from the vines. He saw blood pooling under her. His feral instincts kicked in. He felt his throat burn. He gritted his teeth. "Oh, Sam! I nearly forgot," Anika took out a needle and stuck Sam with it. Sam hissed in pain but suddenly his blood desires have faded away, it was like his body was normal and his hunter's blood was far away, "Elvis's blood has a reoccurring agent that will help with your powers," Sam sighed affectionately. He always knew that Elvis was special for a reason. With the desires out of the way, Sam opened the door and started to release Penny, "Penny, what happened?" Penny looked down. " he...he r*** me then she..." Tears fell down her face. She couldn't even begin to tell Sam how bad watching her child get aborted had harmed her. She looked away sobbing quietly. Sam cut the vines. He caught Penny in his arms. She was really weak. "you're okay now. Let's get you out of here." He comforted. Penny leaned against Sam's chest. She held her barren womb. " my baby." She whispered. " they took my baby from me.", "I know, I know, but it's okay. Your safe now." Sam carried her through and brought her out of the place where she was trapped. It took a while but they finally managed to get back to the hospital after it was cleared to out.


	19. Chapter 19

"Penny!" Finely called out as she helped Sam get her inside the hospital. "Finley!" She reached for her sister. Finley hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so happy your alive." she whispered. She kissed her younger sister on the head. Penny held onto her sister. She sobbed into her neck. Finley rubbed her back gently. "Shh it's okay. you're safe now but.." she gulped painfully. "I'm sorry but your boss is dead." She felt her neck become wet from Penny's tears. She rocked her sister back and forth. "it's all my fault." whimpered Penny. "I put him in danger. He's dead because of me." Finley shook her head. "it's not your fault. It's Kora's. She was the one that killed him. She didn't even give him a chance to defend himself.", "Yes which is why I'm going to put a stop to Kora's plan and make her pay for what she's done," Finely stiffened as he mentioned Kora's name, "Um...Sam?" Sam looked at Finely, "Try to not be too angry but...Elvis went out on his own again to stop Kora, and Anika went with him this time." Sam face palmed. "oh for the love of." He looked at the two girls. "I'll be back." He ran out of the room. He knew those two were going to get themselves killed if they went after his sister. Penny laid her head on her pillow. She tried her best to get some rest

Elvis and Anika were now closing in on Kora's hideout, "This is where she ran off to." Anika said as she got a weapon out, "I just hope Sam doesn't find out we left," Said Elvis worriedly, "Oh relax, even if he does find us he can't stop Kora. Only you can stop her Elvis." Elvis gulped fearfully. They entered the hideout, it was a little dark and it was really quiet except for the wind. Elvis smelled blood. He could hear the water leaking from the roof of the cavern. His heart started to beat rapidly. Something wasn't right about all of this. Shadows moved behind Elvis blocking out any available light. The cavern seemed to be getting tighter and tighter the further they went down. Elvis felt pulsating energy hit him. He began panicking and freaking out, "Elv-...Elvis!" Elvis snapped out of his trance as he felt Anika touch his shoulder, "S-sorry, its just...the cavern is kinda small," , "Ah, you're claustrophobic. It made you panic a little, but don't worry. You should be fine as long as you look just ahead." Elvis nodded, as they went down further down the cavern they heard another voice, "Elvis! Anika!" Anika cursed under her breath, "Oh no! It's Sam, what are going to do now!? If he catches me again, we'll never be able to stop Kora!" , "Here's a plan...RUN!" Anika and Elvis started running further down the cavern. The cavern was very narrow. Rocks gave out from underneath Elvis. He fell down a large hole. He screamed as he fell downwards. Sharp rocks scrapped against his arms. He landed about four stories down blacking out. Sam grabbed Anika's shoulder. " you fool!" He snapped. Anika gulped.

Elvis woke up to darkness. He whimpered. " Sam! Anika! Help!" He yelled. He couldn't see what was around him. He was trapped, unable to move, "Elvis! Its okay, I'm coming down!" Sam got a rope that he had brought with him and wrapped it around a rock before lowering himself down to Elvis, "Why do you keep trying to get yourself killed!?" Sam scolded, very angry that Elvis disobeyed him again. Elvis said nothing as he was hoisted up back to the ledge, "I already told you that this was my problem to handle! I cant stand the thought of you dying Elvis. If anything were to happen to you-" Sam was interrupted when Elvis kissed him harshly. When Elvis pulled away he uttered a small, 'Sorry...' before he started running past Sam who was still in his daze. Elvis felt bad that he had to leave his love behind. But he had to do it for Sam and for everyone he cared about.

Sam called out for him again. He chased after his lover. The caverns grew more and more confusing. Elvis felt a blast of air. It felt really warm. Elvis paused. He had gone further than he planned. An angry hiss sounded from behind him. Sam heard Elvis scream. Sam picked up the pace. Elvis took off running again. He slammed into the wall ahead of him. He felt something smooth on the wall. He took out his phone shining a light onto it. The wall had bones poking up out of it. Elvis screamed again as he took off running. He kept getting lost. Paranoia settled in. The cavern seemed to go on for miles. He tripped falling into some dirty water. He heard the hiss again. He got up and kept running.

Sam began to tire. He wanted to find Elvis as quickly as possible. He was immune to the dark magic the cavern had. Elvis couldn't breath. There was no air. He ended up laying down in the center of the tunnel he was in. He held himself crying. Why did he leave Sam? Now he was lost with no one to find him. He heard a set of footsteps. A warm voice called out to him. "Elvis!?" Elvis was too terrified to say anything. Light shines onto him. A familiar set of arms wrap themselves around him. Elvis broke out into tears. He was cold, wet, and scared. Sam held Elvis close to him. He sat on the wall away from the water rocking Elvis back and forth. "I want out." Whispered Elvis. " I want out of here." Sam nodded. He carried Elvis out of the tunnel. He found another way out which sat underneath the town. Elvis smelled the ocean air. Home.


	20. Chapter 20

After coming out of the caverns and making it back to Elvis's house. Sam tucked Elvis in on his bed as he climbed in with him, "S-Sam-" , "Shh, don't talk. Just get some sleep," Elvis wanted to heed Sam's words, but he wanted something more. So without hesitation, he got out of the covers and got on top of Sam, "Elvis? What-?" , "I was scared Sam, I was so scared that I would lose you forever by being lost in that cavern forever. So please, show me that I wont lose you. Show me just how strong you are." Sam looked at Elvis in disbelief, "Are you sure?" , "Sam, you would never hurt me and you know that. Go ahead." Sam kissed him harshly. He pushed Elvis down on the bed. He ran his hands down him. He got close to Elvis's neck. He could feel Elvis's pulse. "Are you sure about this Elvis?" Elvis nodded. Sam let his fangs come out. He bit down on Elvis's neck. Elvis held his breath. He closed his eyes letting Sam take him. His body grew excited once Sam released his lust poison into him. He had been craving Sam for a while. He reached under Sam's chest to unbutton his shirt. Sam growled. He held Elvis's hands down, "don't move." he whispered. He kissed Elvis gently. Elvis relaxed even more. "Just do as I ask." Sam grabbed the bottom of Elvis' shirt. He yanked his shirt up over his head. He tied the sleeves of Elvis' shirt to the headboard. Elvis watched Sam carefully. Sam unbuckled Elvis' belt. "you are in my control now." The poison started to take effect. Elvis felt his brain go hazy. He submitted himself over to Sam. "y-y-yes sir." He groaned.

Sam lowered his pants down. He frees Elvis' shaft from his boxers. He rubbed it gently causing Elvis to groan lightly. He picks up the pace giving Elvis' c*** a gentle squeeze. Elvis arched his back pleasurably. He rocked his hips back and forth, helping Sam. Sam smiled softly. He leaned down to kiss Elvis. He kept rubbing Elvis' shaft. He ran a thumb across the tip. "you are going to be mine tonight." Elvis kissed his mate. He cooed softly. Elvis shot a load onto the back of Sam's hand. Sam licked the back of his hand clean. Elvis groaned. Sam kissed Elvis harshly. He held his mate close against his chest. He opened Elvis' leg dry humping his hips. He freed Elvis from his restraints. Elvis wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. He kissed Sam again sliding his tongue into his mouth. Sam groaned softly keeping his grip on Elvis. Elvis reached for Sam's belt. Sam stopped him. "wait." he whispered. Elvis was hazy from the poison. He wanted Sam right then and now. He grabbed Sam's belt firmly in his hands. He unbuckled it sliding it out of the belt loops. He opened Sam's waistband sliding his pants down a bit. "I need you. Don't make me a wait." begged Elvis. "I want you to make me yours. I want you to show me your true nature." Sam looked down at Elvis worriedly. Elvis had gone numb with pleasure. He lowered Sam's boxers. He got down on his hands and knees. He placed his mouth around the tip of Sam's c***. Sam groaned holding Elvis close. Elvis began to suck him off. Sam rocked his hips back and forth. He gave Elvis enough momentum to give him pleasure. He groaned gripping the sheets with his other hand. "Elvis...I'm getting ready to.." He gritted his teeth. Elvis pushed him down on the sheets. He swallowed Sam's load the minute he climaxed. He groaned looking up at his lover. He mounted Sam without giving him a moment to breath. "Show me your strength," Elvis whispered in Sam's ear. Sam looked at him worriedly, "Elvis, I don't want to hurt you if I do," , "Its okay Sam, as long as its with you I don't care," Sam hesitated. He pushed Elvis against the headboard again. He yanked Elvis's hips close to his. He pushed the tip of his c*** into him. Sam kept Elvis pinned as he rocked in and out of him. Elvis moaned in pain and pleasure, "Its okay, don't worry about me. Keep going, and don't stop. Even if you break me, don't stop." Sam looked into Elvis's eyes. Behind the lust, he saw love and truth. He kept going like Elvis asked. He couldn't do it anymore. He pulled out when he shot his last load. Sam panted letting go of Elvis. He laid next to his lover

Once they got there breathing back in pace, Sam threw an arm around Elvis in a protective embrace, "You really scared me Elvis, I thought that creature that did the angry hiss was hurting you when I heard you scream," , "I'm sorry, but I'm the only one who can defeat Kora, but it's so hard to find her," Sam thought for a moment, "Well then if we can't find her, then she will have to find us. Go ahead and go to sleep, I'll have an idea in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

Finley kept watch over her sister. Her sister muttered occasionally in her sleep. Finley shifted around in her chair. She heard someone walk into their room. Her hand went for the dagger on her belt. "Don't move." She snarled "Easy Finley, it's just us." Finely groaned as she put her dagger back. "Sam, you and Elvis have got to start knocking and not just enter the room. I could've thrown my dagger and cause one of you to get hurt." , "Sorry Finely, but we came in here because I have an idea. First, what was that you said about Elvis doing the moon chant?", "the chant is designed to banish people like your sister however there is a small chance that you could die as well." Replied Finley. She was careful enough not to disturb her sleeping sister. " Donavan taught me the Chant back in Ireland. He was a part of a squad that hunted hunters. When I joined the guild that's how I learned it. Elvis is the only one who can do it." Elvis froze for a moment. Doing the chant could kill Sam?! He didn't want to lose the man he loved. Everything around him was silent, he couldn't hear anything. His senses have gone numb, he started to sob at the thought of losing his lover. Sam held Elvis close to him. He rocked his mate back and forth. He laid his head on top of his. " Sam, you'll need to get your family as far away from here as possible. Kora may try to kill Charlie." Warned Finley. Sam nodded. He tightened his hold on Elvis

Finley left the room to give them a little space, "Elvis, it's okay." Elvis just shook his head, "No! It's not! There could be a chance that I could lose you! I don't want to lose you Sam! What would I do then!?" Elvis sobbed in Sam's shirt. Sam rubbed his back, "life goes on." He whispered. " you'll find someone else." Elvis shook his head. " I don't want anyone else! You aren't replaceable! Don't you ever say that!" Sam flinched slightly from Elvis' tone. " I don't want you to die Sam!" Sam kissed Elvis harshly. Elvis pulled him close holding him even tighter. Elvis pulled away. " you have everyone here. I wouldn't of cared if I had died. I have no family left." Whispered Elvis. Sam pulled Elvis in for another kiss to stop his rambling, "Elvis..." Elvis stood quietly to show that he was listening, "Don't ever think that you're lonely. You've got me, Penny, Ellie and Arnold, Finely, and everyone else, including Anika. I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't care about yourself dying. If you were to leave me, I would have fallen apart. You are the only one that keeps me alive. Listen, just forget about this whole mess for now, alright? We'll figure something out later." , "But-" Elvis was interrupted when Sam put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Not a word." He whispered. Sam got up from the couch. " I better go see my brother. I have to tell him that he has to get out of here." Elvis nodded. " stay here. Don't go running off." His voice was stern. "I'm serious. Don't go running off." Sam walked out of the room. Elvis sighed. He crossed his arms.

Sam headed to his brother's house. Charlie was downstairs watching the twins play. He heard the bell above his door ring. He sits up rather quickly. The twins ducked close to their dad. Charlie relaxed when he saw his brother. "Uncle Sam!" shouted the twins in unison. He smiled hugging the both of them. "hello you two." he greeted. Sam looked up at Charlie. "I need to talk to you Charlie." Charlie motioned for him to follow him upstairs. "what did you need to talk to me about?" Sam sighed. "it's no longer safe here for you guys. You'll need to get your family as far away from here as possible." Charlie gulped. "Sam, there isn't anywhere for us to go." Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "yes there is. The guild hall in Iceland. You guys can go there." "what about you?" asked Charlie. Sam looked down. "I'm staying here. I have to." Charlie hugged his brother. "I want to stay and fight with you." Sam shook his head. "you have a family to worry about. If they get hurt, I'll never forgive myself." Charlie stayed silent. "so this is goodbye then?" Sam nodded slowly. "if I don't make it.." Charlie growled. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "You listen to me Samuel Jones! This hunter s*** is b***! I'm not having you tossing your life away!", "And if I don't, Kora's wrath will continue. She might eventually find you and kill all of you. I understand that we're brothers and you love me, but sometimes a family member must be left behind for the sake of his family. Mom always told us that no matter how many times you get hurt, you will always be immortal inside yourself. Her words meant that no matter how many times I have an injury or something that could make me lose my career, I will always be immortal on the inside." Charlie nods. He lets go of his brother. " I'll go tell Bronwyn." He headed off to his wife's room. Sam left his brother to move his family.

"We need to move." Muttered Charlie. He began packing his things. " it isn't safe here." Bronwyn didn't ask for at that time was not a good time to be asking questions. Without hesitation she told the twins to pack their things and to not ask why.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoshi was the only one that hesitated. He knew he would be leaving his mentor behind. Bronwyn hugged him. "just do it dear." Hoshi sighed. "can I at least say goodbye to Ben?" Bronwyn nodded. Hoshi ran out of the café.

Ben was in the ORC cleaning up. Hoshi tossed his arms around him suddenly. "Hoshi? What's wrong?" Hoshi gulped. "I'm having to leave Ben. It's not safe here for my family anymore." Ben frowned. "Leave? Leave where?" Hoshi shrugged. "I don't know." The two of them stood in silence. Hoshi dropped his gaze. He tried to hide his tears from Ben. Ben smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around Hoshi, "Its okay Hoshi, you need to keep your family safe. Go ahead and go, one day we will see each other again." Hoshi smiled as tears ran down his face, after releasing Ben from the hug Hoshi ran out of the ORC and went back to the cafe where his family was just about to leave. Hoshi turned to look at Ben one last time. He saw Ben mouth the words: "I love you" Hoshi sniffed wiping his tears away. He had to be strong for his family now. A deep sense of dread settled in however. *He may not be there by the time I come back. Is this really goodbye?* He thought as he rejoined his father. Charlie got his family loaded onto his boat. He checked around them one last time. Hoshi sat near the cabin. He leaned his head against the wall. Charlie started his boat up. Bronwyn hugged her son. "you'll see him again one day." Once Charlie got the boat started he looked up at Sam who had wanted to see them of to make sure that they were safe. Charlie smiled as he waved at his brother who waved back. Sam stayed until the view of the boat was gone. Then he ran back to the hospital where Elvis and Penny were.

Elvis kept watch over Penny. He tucked her in. He looked up at Anika. "she isn't taking the abortion well." he whispered. Anika nodded. "that's what happens Elvis. She really wanted to be a mother. It's heartbreaking to watch her fall apart." She adjusted herself up on the chair. "that b***, When I get my hands on Kora, I'm going to castrate her.", "That's the thing Elvis, you can't go by yourself. Number one: you're not strong enough, number two: I don't want to hear Sam's mouth when he finds out you've ran off again for the third time. Besides Sam said he has a plan, so there's no reason to get all huffy and puffy. Sam came into the room, "How is she?" He asked, "Still recovering," Anika answered. They all sat in silence for two minutes. Elvis turned to Sam. "I want you to train me." Sam looked at Elvis in confusion, "What do you mean train you?" , "I meant that I need you to train me to become stronger. So that way, I can protect you and myself at the same time," Sam looked at Elvis for a moment. He really was serious about this. Sam sighed. " alright. I'll do it tomorrow."

Hoshi woke up next to his mother. It took him a bit to register that he was on a boat still. The grogginess faded from his eyes. He moaned sitting up all the way. " how long have I been out?" He rubbed his shoulder gently. The metal sat uncomfortably on his shoulder joint. "are we still out at sea?", "yes, you've only been out a few hours. We should make it to our destination shortly now," Hoshi sat up and stretched out his stiff muscles. He stood up and walked over to the end of the boat, being mindful about James and Sarah who were still sleeping. He couldn't get the thought of his mentor out of his head. He missed Ben so much, "I know you miss him son, but we cant do anything now. Not until Sam says that its safe to come home." Bronwyn reassured as she placed a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. Hoshi sighed. "I didn't want to leave him unprotected. What if something happens to him? I'm not there to protect him." His fist clenched. "it will be my fault." Bronwyn rubbed his back. "Don't be so tough on yourself love. I'm sure he's safe." little did Bronwyn know that Ben was less then safe.

Someone had broken into the ORC. Ben was up in his office watching the bay area. He had been told to remain on high alert for any threats. "Ben!" shouted a familiar voice. Ben got to his feet. He spotted Hoshi behind him. He smiled tossing his arms around Hoshi gently. "I thought you were going to be a while?" Hoshi cracked a grin. "you know how I am Ben." Hoshi pulled out a knife. "nothing personal." He buried the knife into his mentor's back. Ben fell forward. Hoshi changed into a black robed figure. They had on silver armor. Ben gasped for air. "Now, just hold still and the pain would not be as painful," Ben was losing too much blood. His vision faded in and out. With his remaining strength he was able to hear the voices of a familiar voice before blacking out.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam poked his head in. He spotted Ben laying in a pool of his own blood. He rushed over to him. "Ben! Ben!" he yelled. He pulled Ben into his lap. He had to get Ben help. "Anika!" he yelled. Anika ran in. She took Ben from him. She noticed a note attached to the back of Ben's shirt. She read the note and gasps at what it said, 'Blue boy is next,' , "Anika what's wrong?," Sam asked. Anika gave him the note and when Sam looked over it he growled, "If they think they can take Elvis away from me they got another thing coming,"

The assassin went to the hospital. Penny was cuddled against Elvis' chest protectively. The assassin snuck in through the window. Finley opened one eye. She wore dark robes during the night hours to mask herself. Her hand went for her bow. She grabbed an arrow from her holder. She let the arrow go watching it land in the assassin's neck. The tip released a knock out poison. The assassin fell asleep. Finley walked over to them. She removed their hood gasping. " Donovan!?" Elvis released Penny as he got up to take a look, "Finley, do you know him?" , "Yes, he used to be my partner when we were in archery class. That's where we learned to shoot our bows for the first time. Why would he do this?" Elvis laid a hand on Finley's shoulder, "Don't worry, I bet it has something to do with Kora's plan. Listen, when he wakes up we can ask him questions, no doubt he probably wont answer any for us, but we'll try anyway," Finley smiled a little. Just then the door busted open and Sam came through with Anika behind him, "Sam, what are you-" Elvis was interrupted when Sam brought him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad your safe." Whispered Sam. Elvis leaned against him. He saw blood on Sam's hands. "did you just get done murderimg someone?" He asked. Sam shook his head. " no. Ben got hurt by an assassin out for blood.", "What a coincidence, we also caught an assassin but it turns out that it was my partner that I was working for long time ago. I managed to tie him up and he will stay like that until we can get some answers on him."

Finley paced back and forth in front of her boss. She waited for him to wake up. He slowly came around. "hello Donovan." greeted Finley coldly. "I never thought I would ever see your d*** around here." Donovan smiled at her. "if it isn't my favorite girl. I wasn't aware that this was your family. My mistake." she grabbed his chin. "you better start squawking Donovan or else I'm going to skin you like the animals I hunt." she threatened. She wasn't messing around. This guy nearly killed her friends. He just laughed. "Sorry sweet heart, I could but I don't want to." Finley just growled, "Don't worry, we have many ways of making you talk," Finley cracked her knuckles. She got a set of jumper cables and attached them to Donovan's hands. She had a car battery sitting on the table. She pulled the switch shocking him. Donovan howled in pain. "are you going to talk?" she asked. "or do I need to give you 140 volts straight to the d***?"


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and Elvis were out on the beach doing some training, "I did a bit of martial arts when I was younger Elvis. So I'm gonna teach you a little bit about defense." Sam got into a stance that looked liked he was trying to defend the middle section of his body, "Now, I'm gonna keep moving and I want you to try and keep up with me." Elvis nodded. He mimicked Sam's stance. They did that for a few minutes. They tried different types of forms. Elvis was getting a little tired, his cardio wasn't as strong as Sam's. He was told to stop at one point so Sam could check and see if he needed to fix his stance. "Now remember that you have to breath on every move. Without any oxygen going into your body while doing martial arts, you get tired very easily and you won't be able to continue on." Sam explained as he fixed Elvis's stance a little bit. Elvis nodded. He steadied his breathing. He blushed feeling Sam's hand travel up his leg. He shivered muttering something in Welsh. He thought Sam didn't hear him, but it turns out he did. Sam smirked as he decided to tease Elvis a little bit. Elvis groaned loudly. He felt Sam grab a hold of his belt. He wanted Sam to undress him right then and there. He wanted Sam to pin him down on the sand and tear into his clothes. But he knew that now was not the time to do so, so he pushed Sam's hands away, "Now's not the time or the place Sam,". Sam laughed as he tried to put on a fake hurt voice, "And here I thought you wanted me," He said slyly with a smirk. Elvis blushed a deeper red as he glared at Sam, "I'm joking Elvis." But Elvis only turned away in annoyance. Sam thought up of another sly idea, "Elvis, you know I don't like it when the love of my life turns away and ignores me," Sam saw Elvis's crossed arms falter a bit but then he regained his composure and kept being silent; although, on the inside, Elvis was smiling. Thinking that his charm was working, Sam walked up to Elvis until he was up against Elvis's back, "Come on Elvis, talk to me. I wont stop bothering you until you talk, even if I have to take drastic measures." Elvis could hear the animal like growl in Sam's voice. It sent shivers down his spine. He kept his back to him. He felt Sam undoing his shirt slowly. Elvis wanted to give in. "Sam please." Sam's hand went down his chest. He felt Elvis up. Elvis kept from groaning. Sam nibbled Elvis' neck. His fangs teased the skin on his neck. Elvis started craving the poison again. " come on Elvis." Elvis knew he couldn't resist Sam anymore. He turned around slowly. Sam stared down at him. He pressed his body against his. "please Elvis." he begged. Elvis sighed. "alright." Sam smiled. He kissed Elvis gently. He ran his tongue across his. Sam pushed Elvis up against the rock. He began stripping him down slowly. Elvis held onto Sam. He groaned softly.

Back with Finely and Donovan...

Donovan laughed at Finley. "you really are persistent about getting whatever you want huh?" Finley just shrugged, "Well it's your own fault for trying to hurt my family. So do you finally want to talk or do I have to kill you in the process, trust me, I'm not afraid to do so.", "fine but I want something from you first." He grinned eyeing her over. " that beautiful body of yours." Finley punched him. " you are never going to touch me again." Donovan just laughed, "Well sweetheart, you're not getting any information until you do what I say. At least give me a kiss and then we're cool, okay." Finley just sighed in annoyance. She knew she was going to have to do it if her family were to be kept safe. She kissed him and then slapped him. " now tell me what I want to know." She snapped. He grinned. " Kota sent me to kill your family. The coast guard was too easy seeing as he fell for my tactic. You weren't so easy." He winked at her. " Kora has picked up on where your sister is hiding her son." Finley gasped, she had thought that the little boy was safe. She needed to get to Sam and Elvis so they can save the boy and so they can finally stop Kora once and for all, "Stay here, move even an inch and I'll kill you when I get back," Finley ran off to find where Sam and Elvis were

Sam was on the beach with Elvis. He had hold of his mate groping him again. He blushed seeing Finley. "I'm not going to ask." she muttered as she raised her hand. "I need you guys to come with me. They've found Penny's son. Kora will kill him if she finds him. I'm not about to let that happen." Elvis and Sam looked at Finley confused, "Son...? But her child was aborted." , "This one she's actually had for a while before she came to PontyPandy. At first we thought that he was just a mistake, but then we grew to love him. That's why I'm not about to have him killed, not here not now." Elvis was a little worried, that would mean that he would have to do the moon chant when they got there. Finely motioned for them to get moving. "I made a promise to Penny I would keep him safe. let's get going." She took off ahead of them. She alerted her sister that Kora had found her son. Penny about had a heart attack. "Finley, I need him here. I need him here so I can keep him safe. Find my baby." she whimpered. "Don't worry, we will." Finely grabbed her bow and arrrow and went out to meet up with Sam and Elvis, "Listen, the journey is going to be very long, so we can only stop half way, because we are on a time consuming mission, understand?" Sam and Elvis nodded. Finley sighed slinging her bow across her shoulder. She took off running. She had Leon hidden away in the mountains somewhere. "hang in there Leon. I'm coming."

 _ **(Little note: I took martial arts since was in elementary. I'm now a black belt after going through a lot of training so I know a lot about the techniques.)**_


	25. Chapter 25

They were mostly running for half a mile and poor Elvis was slowing down due to not having the best Cardio strength. Sam saw that so he slowed down to a stop, "Elvis, do you want me to carry you?" Elvis blushed but he nodded anyway. Finley paused after a while. She scanned the country side. "we're close. I remember these paths." She bent down finding a set of footprints. "we need to hurry. I have a feeling she's probably already beatened us to him." Sam, who was now carrying Elvis bridal style, caught up to Finley as she kept running.

Leon was sleeping on the couch peacefully. He had blonde hair like his mother. Kora snuck into the house. The creaking noise from the door woke Leon up, he looked at Kora curiously, "Who are you?" Kora smiled sweetly, trying to mask her killer aura, "Im a friend, don't worry, I won't hurt you." Leon looked at the outstretched hand that Kora held and was about to grab it when a voice called out, "Leon, don't!" Leon looked past Kora. Finley tackled Kora down to the ground. " get away from my nephew!" She spat. Leon whimpered. Kora decked Finley away from her. She snatched Leon putting a knife to his throat. "Move any closer, and I'll slit his throat," Finely stopped where she was, she knew this was the perfect chance to use the moon chant on Kora due to it being very late. She knew that the moon was right on time, but she needed to pretend that she was in terror to trick Kora, "Okay, you win. Just don't hurt the boy," Finely secretly did a signal behind her back to warn Elvis to start the chant

Elvis saw the signal and stood up straight while looking into the sky, the moon was just about to get to the center of the skies. He also knew that this was probably the last time he'll probably see Sam, "Are you ready?" Elvis asked Sam with tears in his eyes, "Ready," Elvis closed his eyes as if he was doing a prayer, "Dear moon goddess, please head my call and end this terror that the demon has bestowed on us," Sam waited for the oncoming pain but so far nothing happened, then he saw something blue shine in his face. He looked at his watch that he was wearing and saw a blue light coming from it, it was almost like a protective barrier. Kora snarled in pain. "No!" she hissed. She held her head falling to the ground. Finley kept chanting along with Elvis. "sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Elvis' voice grew stronger. "sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Kora howled in pain. Sam felt a burning sensation in his skin. He gritted his teeth to keep from howling out in pain. Markings appeared on his body. "sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." A dark blue circle appeared around Finley, Elvis, and Sam. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The skin began melting off of Kora's body. Sam used every ounce to summon his aura. "Inferiorum facere hell scelestus Animal ex mors-Flamma velle capere tuus Admodum spiritus." He began forcing his aura away from his body. "Everto of Quadrivium EGO citatus you. I votum paciscor quod. Willagree ut ullus terms vos addo ut me Spirit ostendo vestry iam!" he shouted. Markings appeared around his eyes. He managed to get his life force around his sister. His eyes began to glow. "Omnis immundus spiritus. Omnius satanica potestas. Omnis incursion infernais adversarii. Omnius legio. Omnis congregation et secta diabolica." He began pulling his sister into the circle. She protested back at him in latin. Sam kept it up. Ergo Draco Maiedicta. Eccisiam taum secure tibi. Facias ubertate servire. Te Rogamus." Kora's upper half was poking out through the circle. She began to screw with Sam's head, making small scratches. She grabbed his ankle pulling him down into the portal with her. "Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear!" Sam tried getting out. He closed his eyes. He kept chanting the spell over and over again slowly killing himself in the process. He managed to cast his sister out once and for all. He locked the portal to prevent her from ever coming back. Sam fell to his knees. The world went silent around him.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sa-Sam...Sam! Wake up!" Sam's eyes flew open to the sound of Elvis's voice, "Oh thank god! You're alive! But how?" Sam sat up and looked at his watch that was now cracked and saw the blue glow that was still showing, "It was almost as if something in there was protecting me," Sam chipped off some of the glass pieces off the watch and inside was some kind of blue crystal, "That blue crystal! That's one of the last hunter's protection barrier crystals! How did you find it?" Finley asked as she grabbed Leon, "I don't know, this was my father's watch...Mom. Did she put it in there?" , "Your mother must've had it for safe keeping and put it in your father's watch because she knew that you would probably need it," Elvis said. Sam smiled, 'Thank you, mother,'

Penny managed to gain enough strength to pace back and forth. Her heart missed crucial beats. Finley returned with Leon. Leon ran over to his mom hugging her tightly. " Leo!" Penny lifted him up nuzzling him, "You okay Mommy?" Leon asked. Penny smiled at him, "I should be asking you that," Leon hugged his mom again as Elvis and Sam went out to give themselves some alone time. Elvis leaned against the wall. He was rather quiet. " Elvis..." Began Sam. " I'm sorry you were involved in this. I think it may be better for you to get away from here while you still have the chance." Elvis sighed in annoyance, "Sam, don't do this again. You already told me to leave when you transformed into beast, you told me to leave when you told me that you might hurt me, and you told me to leave when you thought that Kora was gonna hurt me, but am I hurt right now," Sam shook his head. Elvis went over and grabbed Sam's face with both hand so Sam couldn't turn his head, "Exactly, so no matter what I will stay by your side Sam. Besides, you look cute when you become all beastly." Sam blushed a little, "Shut up..." He grumbled as he pouted. Elvis laughed a little as he kissed Sam's lips.

Finley stood in the bathroom looking at herself. She was dressed down to her shorts. Her robes laid in a pile on the ground. She turned the water off leaning on the counter. Her body covered in scars from her past. She heard someone enter the bathroom. " you should knock Anika." She muttered. She picked her robes off the floor. Anika chuckled quietly, "I may be older than you are but we are still women. Listen, I owe you an apology," Finely turned to look at Anika, "For what?" , "For treating you and Elvis like kids, you guys saved PontyPandy and managed to save Penny's son from what I heard." Finely smiled, but then a thought came up, "But what about Buck?" , "Without Kora he's weak, he wont be a problem for now. We'll find him, where ever he went," Finley nodded, "Now, lets head back to PontyPandy. I heard Sam's hosting a party now that his hunter powers are under control and we wont have to worry about the blood moon anymore now that Kora's gone. Plus, he's also giving a little surprise for Elvis, he's going to announce it to all of PontyPandy, and I'm just dying to see the surprise." Finely just shook her head in amusement as she got ready and followed Anika out the door.

Finley was rather quiet the whole way there. She kept holding her hand over her arm. "is there something you want to tell me?" asked Anika. "no. Not really." replied Finley. Anika paused. "This Donovan guy, did he hurt you?" she asked. Finley nodded. "yeah. I kept quiet about it. I even let him pay me so no one would find out." Anika hugged her. "you need to tell someone. Rape is a very serious thing." Finley nodded, "I'll tell my sister about it when we get to PontyPandy," Anika nodded, the. A thought came in mind, "You know, I take that back, you're not a kid, but a teenager who always keeps things bottled up." Finley laughed at that. They made it back to PontyPandy fire station where they saw Penny hanging up decorations, "Having the party in the fire station?" Penny turned and smiled as she saw Finely and Anika, "Yeah, we thought that this would be more better than doing it in town.", "sis I need to talk to you." Penny got down from the ladder. " it's about what happened to me in the past." She took her sister's hand. " I was raped when I was in the guild. I never told anyone about it. Donovan paid me not to say anything." Penny gasped, she pulled her sister into a hug, "Oh Finely, why didn't you tell me?" , "I didn't want you to get hurt," , "That's no excuse for you to keep a secret from me, what if it had gotten worse if I didn't know about it?Well...What's done is done I suppose since Donovan won't be causing trouble anymore, but next time tell me if something happens. I will tell the police about this but I need you to trust yourself to trust me when you need to talk to me. Rape is not okay, do you understand?" Finley nodded, she felt tears on her shoulder so she patted Penny on the back to comfort her. Penny held onto her sister. " Fin, I really wished you never left Newtown. I know that our parents dying was rough on you but I wished you never left. I would have kept you safe." Finley hugged Penny tighter, "I know, I wished I never left either, but I'm staying here now. Besides, who else is gonna watch your back while you're doing your firefighter duties?" Penny just laughed. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. they turned and saw Anika, "Listen, I know that you are sister and all that but can we please get the decorations done already? This one needs to get her party animal out and going, and I need to find out what surprise Sam has for Elvis. Who knows, it could be something big." Finley laughed uncomfortably the minute she said the word " big". She had taken the term out of context. Anika slapped her across the shoulder. " okay mom!" Finley stuck her tongue out at her before getting to work.


	27. Chapter 27

Elvis was upstairs in the lounge. He couldn't believe that Kora was finally gone. Something didn't seem right about this victory though. It was almost like she could still reek havoc on them in the near future but for now, she needed time to regain her powers. Elvis sighed looking out the window. PontyPandy was at peace for now. However, little did they know that their fight with Kora had just begun, "Hey, Elvis!" Elvis turned and saw Penny who was coming up to the lounge, "You ready? Everyone will be here soon." , "Yes...Where's Sam?" Elvis asked, but all he got was a giggle, "Sam said he wanted his entrance to be a surprise, so I can't tell you." Elvis only rolled his eyes. He sat down at the couch. He leaned against it gently. He really wanted to be in Sam's arms again. He closed his eyes trying to get some rest. He hadn't really had a chance to sleep since the whole fight happened.

Meanwhile downstairs, Finley and Anika were welcoming the guest. Charlie went up to them and whispered, "Is Elvis upstairs?" Anika nodded, "Yes, may I ask why you are asking?" , "Because the surprise for him will be here at any moment," , "Well everyone is already here, what time should the surprise start?" Charlie looked at his watch, "Right about...Now! Go upstairs and bring Elvis down here! Quickly!" Finley went inside to get Elvis. Anika looked behind Charlie and laughed, "Samuel Jones, you've got to be kidding me. Are you seriously going to do what I think you are going to do?" Boy, was Elvis going to get the surprise of his life.

Elvis followed Finley downstairs. He paused seeing Charlie and everyone else inside the station. He scanned the crowd for the familiar red hair of his lover. At first he couldn't see him, when suddenly Charlie called out, "Listen up everyone!" Charlie waited until everyone was quiet, "My brother Sam, has a very special surprise for a certain someone who is very important to him. Please step forward, Elvis Criddlington." Elvis stepped forward. His body shook in anticipation. He knew it was nothing bad but he couldn't help but feel dreadful. His heart thudded out of his chest. Everyone cleared out of his way as Elvis kept walking forward until suddenly, right in front of him was Sam who was dressed more formally than the others were, "S-Sam, what-" But before Elvis could speak, Sam had silenced him, "Before you say anything, let me talk first." Elvis nodded. He cracked a weak grin. His heart missed crucial beats. He waited to hear what his lover had to say. Sam smiled kneeling down in front of him. "I'm more of a man of action. I'm not very good with words or how to express them." he whispered. He kept his gaze locked with his mate's. "Elvis, there's something important that I want to tell you." Elvis nodded, showing that he was listening. Sam cleared his throat, "Before we even became friends, I was scared. I was worried my hunters blood would get in the way. I was relieved when you actually decided to be friends with me, I was happy. As the years went by I started getting more worried because the blood moon was approaching and I didn't want you or Penny to see my true nature. But when it did show, you never left me. That's when I realized I had fallen in love with you. I loved you so much that even me in beast mode made sure nothing happened to you. When Buck and Kora kidnapped you I was angry, furious even. I was worried Buck would hurt you. When we finally managed to escape I was relieved. You are very important to me and I would do anything not to lose you. That why I wanted to ask you a question." Elvis nodded, face already going red. "will you marry me?" Asked Sam. He held a ring to show Elvis. Elvis cried. " yes." He tossed his arms around his mate's neck. He sobbed into his neck happily. Sam held Elvis close. The world around them changed. Sam stood in front of Elvis as his tiefling form. The ring was made of the same bone that was in Sam. "are you not afraid of me?" He asked. Elvis could only laugh, "After all we've been through you still ask me that? I would never be afraid of the person I love. Even if they managed to change form they are still the same at heart. That's why I'm not afraid of you."Sam held him close. " I want you to know that this ring stands as a symbol of my power. My want to serve under you. I am only as strong as the will you have for me." Elvis closed his eyes as he savored the moments, this new life ahead of them may start out as bumpy. Even dangerous with Kora still in mind. But not matter what challenge is thrown. They will get through it, together.


End file.
